White Coat HOUSE MD CROSSOVER
by red-loveless
Summary: Naomi and Emily are doctors, palliative care. They have known each other for years but always ignored their feelings towards each other. House is one of their superiors. What happens House convinces Naomi to get into his team and Thirteen joins? HOUSE M.D. / SKINS CROSSOVER
1. Death Bed

_**Author's note: Hello everybody! I've been so exited about this story but had doubts about publishing it so I just gave it a go. For those who don't know, palliative care is taking care of a patient on his death bed, which has more of a psychological effect than actually medical, the patients are the one with something incurable. You'll get the point through the story. Basically, I love House M.D. That show is amazing! I was so sad that it's over :( There is little less house and little more Skins but the whole doctor thing is the background of the story. Enjoy and leave some reviews, thanks! x**_

Chapter 1

It was rainy. It always was in England. Bloody rain. A blond haired girl in her mid twenties and in a blood red turtleneck jumper sat in the armchair with her arms warped around her legs and head leaning on her lifted knees. Her eyelids felt heavy so she closed them but kept a note in her mind that she must not fall asleep. Not now. She stands up and starts packing, taking a backpack on the bed and putting some clothes inside it, not minding to arrange them. She was too tired to do that right now. A knock wakes her up from her thoughts and she sees Emily.

"Hey, when you're finished, can just get down please? I need help about some heavy stuff down there." The shorter redhead that stood on the door said.

"Sure, I'll be right there, Emily. Just let me pack my stuff." The blonde answers coldly and continues with packing that she had started moments ago. Redheaded girl nods and walks out of the room with her silent steps.

When she's done, she takes a one last look around the room. The room was small but it had a double bed in the middle of the room, an armchair just across it and one big window, already wet with rain drops racing down on it. The entire room is very simple, there's a wardrobe in the corner and a bookshelf. Simple, but with taste. The blonde liked it, but the others would probably say it looked like a bed room of an old granny. Which it was.

* * *

"You know, it's weird how you and I, doing this job and our conversation topic are really bright. I can't say it's a bad thing but I was just wondering." The redhead girl, Emily, asked the blond one, looking at the road in front of her and looking at the girl who sat on the passenger seat with the corner of her eye. Emily just knew to ask most random questions at most random moments, which usually seemed cute to the other girl except for times when her mood just wasn't at its place.

"I don't know, is that a question?" The taller girl asks the shorter one with sarcastic written all over her face. She regrets being rude and leans her head on the car window, staring at the contours of the houses they passed. Trying to be less bitchy, she speaks again: "Well, I guess we are just used to it. I mean, what kind of a conversation would it be if we talked about death all the time with our friends." Emily just nods in confirmation and they both keep quiet for the rest thirty minutes it took them to get to the Greenshire hospital.

* * *

Greenshire hospital was the main one in town, and the only one that had the department for Palliative care which the girls worked at. The hospital was like any other except it was much more modernized since the funds came in last year when it was completely renovated. It looked nothing like other hospitals and was one of the best in England, modelled like Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in the states. The girls walk through a long hallway and get to the door they headed to. The glass door with _Gregory House, M.D_. written on it.

And there he was, teasingly likeable to the taller and annoying to the shorter girl. Naomi, the tall blonde liked him for a simple reason, they were the same sarcastic cunts. Both smart, alcoholic and selfish. Emily didn't like him. She was his polar opposite. He was sitting in his chair behind his big glass desk cluttered with paperwork, his legs leaning on the desk, pounding a big red ball against the brown wood on his walls.

"Well hello Naomi Campbell, hello Ms. Bitch." House said with his natural accent from Oxford where he was born and both girls rolled their eyes. "It is a pleasure to see you. So, how's your dead patient?"

"Shut up." Naomi said. In most cases, if somebody told their boss to shut up, they would be fired by now, but not Naomi. And not if you work with House. He was an intelligent man and if you are intelligent, a trouble maker, and you know what you're talking about, House would let you do whatever you want to.

He looked her with his blue eyes they both shared "Oh, my!" he said dramatically and got on his feet, literally dropping a bunch of papers that girls needed to sign. He limps with his hurt leg to a coffee table to get something from it. Vicodin. Christ, that addict, both, Emily and Naomi thought at the same time.

Girls signed the paperwork that the grayish haired guy gave them all of them said the same. They didn't even need to read it.

_Were you there with that and that person on that and that day when he/she died. Did you do this and that and how did your patient react to this and that therapy…_

"So girls, still wasting your time on old bold men with testicle cancer crying on your shoulder?" he said out of nowhere.

Emily gave him a death glare and he just shrugged.

"I don't know, ladies, maybe if you change your mind, you know I have a diagnostics team, right? And you'd do more than just clinic duty and grannies on their death beds. I mean, not sexually do them, that's disgusting."

"I'll wait for you outside." Said Emily when she signed up the papers, hurrying up so she doesn't have to listen to House talking shit about her career choice.

"You didn't have to go that far." Naomi said, tucking a pencil in the white coat she just put on. "You know the reason why I don't work with you." House swallowed two pills he took, ignoring what the blonde just said "I'm done. See you at clinic duty. Try to show up or Cuddy will be pissed and she's my friend, so don't do that."

He was still there, ignoring her.

"Whatever." Blonde said to him and walked out of his office.

* * *

Naomi was in the rush, crossing the street to go meet Emily. She hated running late. She was always on time. Always. That's what made her a good student and a great doctor later on. But this time it wasn't such a case. She was supposed to meet Emily at the restaurant Emily talked about for ages. She just wouldn't shut up about it and Naomi had to agree to finally go with her. She passed a few more meters and saw the place behind the corner. The neon sign flickered on the dripping rain. She walked inside and was left in a surprise. The place was mint! It was sweet, simple and tasty. Just like Naomi liked things, simple. The simplest wooden tables with simple white tablecloths, dimed lights and beige small lamps but on the tables. The walls were a mixture of brown and olive green which surprisingly turned out great because the greenish colour reminded her on hospital walls. A blues or soul band, she couldn't know, was playing in the corner, a sweet melody that made Naomi's ears tingle. The thing that she liked about this place is that people were coming in casual clothes, jeans shirts but the whole place looked so classy and formal.

Emily was already sitting at the reserved table in the corner. She was nervously looking at her black watch on her wrists but when she saw her friend, a wide smile spread across her lips and excitement that she found the place was visible. Considering that the restaurant was in one of those parts of the city you never go to because you simply don't have a reason. Greenshire wasn't such a small town. Compared to Bristol, where both girls grew up, it was huge. But it also had a charming feeling of a small town. It was hard to explain but the people who lived here just loved it.

Emily was there fifteen minutes before they were supposed to meet, she expected Naomi to be early as usual but this time she was wrong. She ended up waiting almost half an hour for her table because a clumsy Bulgarian hostess couldn't quite understand her accent, her words, she never heard of it before. Greenshire people talked different than people in Bristol. Bristol people talked with a fast pace like they are eating something. While Greenshire people had a slow, more cockney like accent. It made no difference to Emily but the hostess was confused while these two spoke. Finally, their manager came, a short haired and tanned woman with a nose piercing came, straightening out the misunderstanding and giving Emily her table. Emily noticed it, the manager was flirting with her all the time, she couldn't say she minded it but again the wait made her feet tired and she just wanted to sit down. Angela, the manager girl promised her a wine on the house when her company arrives. Then, another fifteen minutes that seemed like eternity to Emily, to wait for Naomi get to the restaurant. But when she did, it didn't matter anymore, both were happy to see each other and fighting was the last thing on their minds.

Emily wore a beige dress that matched the surrounding and a black leather jacket. A cherry on top was her vibrant red hair, falling down her shoulders while she was pressing her palm against her cheek. Naomi, on the other hand didn't even know what formal meant. That word never was a part of her dictionary.

"You look nice." Naomi said as she sat down across the redhead, studying her beautiful face and her chocolate brown eyes.

"And you look… formal." Emily made a joke, chuckling. "Seriously, Naomi, you're beautiful but ever heard of dressing up?"

Naomi blushed and looked down to her black skinny jeans and red leather jacket she wore, the simple grey tank top she had underneath.

"I was running late and grabbed the first thing I saw, sorry doll. I was talking to Cook over the phone and we kind of forgot that clocks exist." Naomi said and Emily's face lost its grin, with a slight disappointment that showed up.

"Oh… Cook…"

"You know we're nothing more than friends, Emily."

"Yeah, I do." She said it but she didn't mean it. She didn't really like Cook. He always seemed like a terrible influence. Him and that girl Effy Naomi always hung around with. If she didn't let them go Emily doubted if Naomi would even become a successful doctor. All they did was drugs and sleeping around. Even though Naomi always had high grades and a good behaviour, she felt overprotective to Naomi, like a mother that banned her to hang out with bad kids.

Emily takes a leather menu in her hands and pretends like she's occupied with reading it. In order to break the stare she had on Emily, Naomi takes the menu too, looking at the girl across her with the corner of her eye. She knew that Emily didn't like Cook and she tried to change the subject. "Um… sorry for waiting for me again. I'm a dumbass."

"Nah, it's alright." Emily says with her husky voice. "I didn't order anything yet, they have a pretty good salmon here."

I pout my mouth, pretending that I'm thinking of what I'll order. "Yeah, salmon sounds great."

* * *

The dinner was quick. Those two hours they spent laughing and talking about nonsense. Maybe they were drunk or maybe they were just wanting some laugh but they both felt great. They were one of the last people left in the restaurant. There were few more couples and a group of people, girls assumed, celebrating someone's anniversary. They got free wine and had their stomach's full. Naomi didn't like the manager. That girl, Angela was spending most of the time talking to Emily whenever she passed by their table. Christ, couldn't she just shut up. Naomi wanted to talk to Emily. Something they haven't really done much in a while and now there's a bloody girl standing above their heads and trying to get into Emily's pants. Naomi knew Emily was gay, or whatever, she knew that Emily liked girls, Naomi didn't know her orientation clearly, but they never really talked about it either. They may have kissed in college while they were drunk but it blamed it on the alcohol the next morning. Nothing to be ashamed of. Naomi did that all the time when she got drunk, which happened not so often so no wonder alcohol had such a bad effect on her. But it always was with strangers, people she had never met, neither she intended to.

When Angela finally left after the fifth time she went to them, Naomi finally had a chance to say what she wanted to.

"You know, we're still not old grannies like our patients, the way of having fun like we use to is still an option."

Emily got surprised with Naomi's words. Her face was red but Naomi convinced herself it was the wine, since they both took of their leather jackets long time ago.

The redhead obviously misinterpreted Naomi's words, what she thought when she said 'fun'. She put down her glass of wine and leaned across the table, leaving a sweet mark on Naomi's lips. Her lips were warm and soft. It lasted a few seconds and then Emily sat back in her chair. In those few seconds so eyes stares were laid on them. Some creepy, some judging and some curious. Their hearts skipped a beat.

"I'm dead serious I feel like a granny. I know this pub a few blocks away." Naomi says and Emily nods in confirmation. They pay the bill and run out of the restaurant, ignoring the fact they had just kissed and blaming the alcohol, again.

* * *

The bar they went to looked more like a night club, dark, with a DJ in the corner and people too close to each other, dancing in the beats of the music. They both went to these a lot but rarely together. They usually had different shifts so they would even see each other so rare that when they finally meet they would spill their hearts to one another, telling each other about their day. Well, Emily would do that, Naomi never wanted to really pull down her concrete façade and show herself, commit herself to somebody, she did things on her own and that's the way she liked it.

"Do you want to dance?" Emily, asks her, she almost yell because the music was so loud they couldn't hear their thoughts.

"Yeah!" Naomi replies to her and they get to the middle of the dance floor.

Naomi wasn't a great dancer but she was glad Emily turned her back so she could follow her lead. Emily's hair smelt like strawberries. They felt the beat and Naomi could grind on Emily's arse because of how close they were, Naomi's hand wandered down the redheads body that started to cover in sweat.

They lost the track of time. Despite of being an immunologist and an internist and also working at palliative care, they sure knew how to have fun. And this was the time they did. They were friends since college. Most of the time distant because of Naomi's introverted personality. But they knew each other since forever and had a strong bond, still do.

After multiple shots and more than an hour of dancing, they found a free booth and laughed until they realised how tired they are.

Taxi. Emily's place.

* * *

A blonde haired girl, with a smudged mascara and a trace of smile on her face woke up slowly, hungover, maybe even still drunk. She tries to remember last night, letting bits of it flow into her mind, visualising the whole picture and then remembering how it felt. Her mind was spinning and she felt pressure in her ears. She quickly lifts the covers of a bed she was laying in. She still had clothes and felt relief. Looking around, the place seems familiar and in her mind it pops that she spent the night at Emily's. The memory of their dancing last night flashes in front of her eyes and she grins.

Naomi stands up, trying to gain her balance. The redhead is not around. Through the window there is sunlight and by the time that was on her wrist clock she knew she was late for work. But with being hungover she doesn't hurry her steps, trying to calm down. She walks around the room and stands still in front of a shelf filled with framed photos. Emily and her are on one of them. They day when they graduated medicine. They were holding their University diplomas with wide grins on their faces, the day of relief after mountains of books and classes. They were looking forward to the future but knew it won't be easy.

Naomi turns around and sees a note on the night stand next to the bed. She takes it in her hands and sees Emily's handwriting on it:

_Left you some money on the kitchen counter, get a taxi, gone at work xE :)_

The blonde smiles with the corner of her lips and grabs her leather jacket, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_**What do you think about it, huh? I personally just loved it. Two of my favorite shows, my favorite couple and a favorite fictional character.**_


	2. New Girl In Town

Chapter 2

Naomi mumbled something, a swear word or something else, it was too silent to be heard, as she tried to pass through a group of interns that stood on her path in the hallway. Dr Chase, the thirty something fit blonde guy that use to work at House's department was explaining them something, or yelling at them, Naomi wasn't sure but she didn't care because the days of her student internships were over. She was in her mid twenties but along with her friend Emily, was one of the rare students that finished University and specialization in such a short period of time.

As she finally managed to escape the crowd, a cane pointed in front of her face, centimetres away from her nose showed up. It just stood there, standing at her, she managed to stop before it'd poke her eye out to see no one else than Gregory House holding it.

"Where are you going?" He asks her. She looks at him with confusion. Christ. House, wore his navy shirt, jeans and some sports shoes. One of those you run marathon in. He never told her what happened to his leg. But since Naomi came here, he's been limping with his black cane and fire flames drawn on it. He was a fifty year old man but acted like a teenager. Naomi wouldn't admit it, but she found that appealing.

"I'm going to the clinic, how may I help you?" she crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow, holding a file of a patient she's about to check in her left hand.

"Give me that." He grabs the file she was holding. "Pftshs" he makes an insulting sound.

"Excuse me?"

"What is this? A thirteen year old, burn on his lip. Kid obviously doesn't know how to smoke." He throws the file into blonde's hands, who barely managed to catch it.

"How. May. I. Help. You?" she asks him, pronouncing every word. House has always liked how she could fight back.

"Don't help me. Help yourself. You, and your little redhead girlfriend."

Naomi blushes to his statement. She tries to hide it but knew House has noticed.

"She is not my girlfriend." She says, defending herself helplessly. With a smirk, he turns around and walks away leaving Naomi red with her cheeks and confusion written in her eyes. Reminding herself that she has work to do, she hurries up to the clinic.

"Naomi, hey." A middle aged but certainly good looking woman with a northern American accent waves at Naomi.

She didn't wear a white coat, she had a dark brown skirt suit that went perfect with her fit body. She looked like a business woman that just got herself a deal signed with a wide smile on her face. Probably haven't talked to House yet. With a straight, shoulder length, dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Cuddy, how she was called, was the most important person in the hospital. She was the first person Naomi met in Greenshire except Emily that she already knew from before. She was a nice person to Naomi, she played more of a motherly figure to her than just being her boss. Cuddy came to England and opened a private hospital. She was a wide known doctor in the states and when she came here, she first hired good doctors from America that she already knew. That's the reason there are so many American doctors here, maybe even more than the ones from England.

"Hey, Cuddy. Where are my patients?" Naomi asked her.

"Dr Cameron is on duty, she's at E4. She'll show you where they are."

"Thanks." The blonde said and went to look for Cameron, a blonde thirty something girl that left House's team not so long ago.

* * *

"Naomi." Emily stood just a meter behind her while Naomi was checking up on her thirteen year old patient. House was bloody right. This kid better not take up on smoking.

"I'll be right back kid." Naomi said to her patient and took off her white latex gloves, putting down the gauze she was using to heal the burns on the kid's lower lip.

Emily took Naomi's hand, dragged her a few meters away from the patient and put her wisp of hair that was falling over her face behind her ear. She gazed at Naomi for a moment and when she opened her mouth to say something, she saw how nervous and impatient Naomi was to get back to her patient so Emily just changed her mind.

"Nothing. Sorry. I just wanted to say I had a nice time last night. That's it." The redhead said and turned around to walk away, taking a few steps, she stopped and went back to Naomi who still stood there, shocked with Emily who dragged her just to tell her that. "Oh, and Cuddy assigned me for a new patient so I thought if you want to take my place, I'm overwhelmed with work right now."

"Yeah, I could do that I suppose." Naomi said and made a pause, awkward silence filled the space between them for a moment. "Oh and I had a lovely time too." The blonde said which made Emily smile widely.

"See you at lunch." She said and walked away with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Naomi stabbed a fork into the meat that was on her plate, trying not to stare at the girl that was in front of her. She was thinking. Thinking about a lot of stuff that happened. A husky voice drags her attention, pulling her out of the thoughts that went through her head.

"So, how are folks in Bristol?" Emily takes a piece of meat in her mouth, chewing it patiently, waiting for Naomi to respond to her question.

Naomi looks around. The cafeteria they were at, sitting across each other, without uttering a word. Naomi felt drained lately. She didn't have the strength to talk so much. People around them, mostly doctors, talked with each other, ate their food, and minded their own lives.

Naomi looked back at Emily trying to figure how she could answer her question. It confused her. Emily never liked their college gang in Bristol they hung out with. She never fancied them one bit. There were two, maybe three people that Emily enjoyed spending time with, but that was all.

"They're good." Naomi decides to go with the simple answer. Still trying to understand the background of Emily's question. "Why?" she adds.

"I don't know. Just asking I suppose. Haven't heard of them in a while. Neither did Katie so I was just wondering."

Katie. Emily's twin sister. The only thing they shared were the contours of their faces. Other than that, it was really strange how they were even related. They were so alike, yet so different. Katie, the older, bitchy, not so liked twin by Naomi. Katie hated her because she thought Naomi is the reason Emily is fancying girls. They kissed at the party and Katie blamed Naomi. Emily, on the other hand, was kind, nice and always in the shadow of her older sister. When she finally left her family home to study medicine, she left her sister's shadow.

"How's Katie?" Naomi asked but both girls knew Naomi didn't care much, she was just being polite because she cared about Emily. She really did.

"She's okay I guess. Got engaged last week to this guy, Thomas. They are in love, according to my mom's words. That is a miracle if you ask me. Katie, being in love."

Naomi nods in confirmation. She agreed with Emily. Katie didn't not have a boyfriend since she was seven. And she changed her them like underwear.

* * *

"Yeah, sure. You can take Emily's patient. Thirty five year old man, Huntington's disease. He's still aware of the world around him but not for long. His cousin signed him for this. You can go to their house on Thursday. The address is in the file." Cuddy says, reading something from a file she held in her hands. She takes out a paper from it and hands it to Naomi who stood across the desk in Cuddy's office. She takes a while to read what's on the paper and hands it back to Cuddy who puts it back into the file and gives it to the blonde.

"House has been asking about you." Cuddy claims. Naomi bites her lip, unsure how to answer.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. He wants you in his team."

Naomi lets out a gasp.

"Naomi… I know. And I understand why you work the job you do. I mean, not so many doctors with degrees actually want to do this. We leave this kind of work to social workers and nurses. I think what you are doing is very, very noble. You're doing more than just being a doctor. But you're also young and I predict, you'll be very successful. A good immunologist like you should maybe do something more than that. Be selfish while you're young, okay?"

The other girl thinks about this for a second and just nods, unsure of what to say. What she was doing wasn't noble. It wasn't for other people. It was for herself.

"I'll think about it." She finally says and walks out of Cuddy's office, hurrying her steps.

Her shift was over. It was 6pm and she did her clinic duty, replaced the head immunologist who had a day off, and assisted Emily at the MRI.

In all that hurry, she just wanted to go home and clear her thoughts. This day was more than confusing and she just needed to cool her head. She brought up the file she was holding about her new patient to her eye sight so she could read the summary of his condition.

She didn't notice when a tall figure appeared in front of her, also not looking her way. Naomi suddenly felt herself bumping into someone. The pressure of the other person's body hurt her more than she thought it would. Just when she was getting ready to say something really rude and insult the person in front of her because of not looking her way, even if she did the same thing, she stopped herself. The girl stood in front of her. Naomi has never seen this girl in the hospital before. A new face. Probably an intern, one of those she saw this morning, the crowd she went through before she saw House waving his cane in front of her and making her blush.

"I'm terribly sorry… I must've –" the girl standing in front of her said. Judging by her accent, probably one of the doctors Cuddy brought or simply a girl from the states. Naomi wasn't sure since the girl that stood in front of her was around her age, a tall brunette, her long hair falling down her shoulders, with sculpted cheekbones and thin set of blue eyes. She bit her thin lip.

"It's okay. I was reading a file from my patient-" The blonde realises she dropped her file and papers were spread all around the floor.

"I'll help you out with that." Brunette girl said and helps Naomi pick up her papers, still having her eyes laid on the girl that stood in front of her. "I'm Remy." She stretches out her arm and they shake hands. "Remy Hadley. I'm signing up to work with Gregory House. Heard he's making up a new diagnostics team. I flew here from New Jersey few days ago. Internal medicine."

"You could say I know him." Naomi answers. "I'm Naomi, by the way. Immunologist."

"Nice to meet you, Naomi." She smirks. "I'm new here, just went to your boss, Lisa Cuddy to sign up. Could you perhaps show me around? This place is huge"

Naomi was about to say how she's tired, how she wants to go home, how she's running away from Emily's eyes and how Remy beautiful is. But none of that seemed appropriate so she just nodded and agreed to give her a tour around the hospital. After all it is a big hospital, you can get lost pretty easily, she tried to justify herself.

* * *

"So, House, huh?" Naomi asks the new girl that sat on a bench not so far away from her.

They were sitting in the empty locker room on one of the benches, leaning their backs on the lockers behind them, sharing a hip flask with vodka Naomi had stacked in her locker. Naomi felt too formal in a white coat so she took it off. They were talking about random stuff, about politics, TV shows, their job, House… The tour around the place was over before it started, they got to the locker room and forgot about time just when they started sharing a drink.

"Yup. House." brunette said and took a swig. "What about him?"

"Honestly, he's an idiot. But if you look closely, he's a pretty cool guy. Just need to get used to his sarcasm and with the fact that he harasses his employees." Naomi emphasizes the last word, already tipsy from the drink they were taking.

"I could live with that."

"No, I mean, me too. But we are sometimes so alike it's annoying. Both sarcastic stubborn tossers."

"I bet you're not that bad, Naomi."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, from what I've heard, you're one impressive immunologist. You should join his team. Well, don't take my spot but you should join him. Take chances" She chuckles and hands the drink to Naomi who smiles and takes a bottle to her mouth, tasting the warm bitter liquid.

"Don't worry, I'm not that good. House thinks that I'm an idiot. I've been working at palliative care for some time now. Haven't done my work as an immunologist for a while. He thinks I'm wasting my time sitting by other people's death beds." Naomi loses her smile.

"Oh, I've heard of palliative care but never knew people who actually do that. Well, if what you do makes you happy and fulfilled, it's okay, and House shouldn't bother you about it." She bites her lip and looks down.

"You don't think I'm making a right choice, do you?" Naomi asks her. The brunette, unsure of what to say, stops herself from doing so and just stares at Naomi. "House has been torturing me to come to his team for weeks." She continues. "But I've thought, I don't want to be like him. We're so alike already, I don't want to turn into him. A vikodine addict that doesn't know how to love." Naomi looks down on her hands.

Remy, unsure of what to say, puts her hand on Naomi's knee and squeezes it. She takes the blondes chin "How do you know if you don't try?" She gazes at Naomi for a moment and suddenly she merges her lips with Naomi's, slowly, kissing them for a few seconds when she gets on her feet, shows Naomi a tight lipped smile and walks away like nothing happened. "See you tomorrow, Naomi."

* * *

"I want to join your fucking team." Naomi is standing in front of House, with her arms crossed, giving him a death glare. It is noticeable that her hair is messed and eyes swollen from the tears she was holding in. she didn't know why she was on the edge of crying but it just felt that way. She didn't cry since the day she graduated, and those tears were because of happiness she felt. She was never a cry baby type. Naomi found tears something that she didn't need. Why the hell would she cry? She had everything she wanted.

Her mind wandered to Emily, her mind wandered because House was just there, staring at Naomi in his red club chair, obviously surprised. It was nine o'clock and he did not expect Naomi to stand in front of him, accepting his offer.

"What made you change your mind?" he asks her, taking earphones out of his ears, turning off the music he was listening to and placing his mp3 player on his desk. He changed his shirt. It was white now.

"Does it matter? I just told you I want to be in your team. And you've been following me around the hospital for days, I have now accepted your offer." Naomi answers with a rude tone to her words.

"Okay. Is your pixy little girlfriend going to follow your example?" he higher his voice to the word 'girlfriend'.

"She's not my-" Naomi was about to say Emily is not her girlfriend but fighting with House all over again over the same thing would be pointless. "I don't know. I'll ask her if she's going to join your team. But I doubt it."

He gasps. "You know I'm asking you to sign up. The fact that I've been chasing you around doesn't mean you'll get into my team."

"Don't worry. I will."

Naomi says this with confidence showing in her voice but insecurity in her eyes. House knew how to read people. He knew this girl liked challenge. He takes another pill of vikodine. Vikodine. He could not stop taking them now. His leg was fine, he wasn't hurt when he took the meds. He knew it wasn't the right way but no other thing he tried did got to him. Vikodine puts him at ease.

"Cuddy is still at her office. Go sign up."

The girl with crossed arms that stood in front of him turns around and walks out of his office, leaving him behind.

* * *

While the blonde girl was leaning over her boss's desk, scribbling something on the papers the other woman gave her and exchanging a few words along with a few smiles, the redheaded girl stood outside where this took place, looking through the glass window, she knew what Naomi was talking about to Cuddy. She knew that the next day, Naomi will ask her to take her Huntington patient back and Emily will ask her why. Even if she knew, Naomi will explain to her how she changed her mind.

* * *

**Hello everybody. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. It's been really interesting. I hope you like it. Leave some reviews, it'd really mean a lot to me. Next time, we figure out why Emily doesn't like House so much and what's the real reason Naomi's been working her ''noble'' thing. Have a nice day x**


	3. Welcome To The Team

**Short chapter. Actually, more of an intro to what comes next. I just figured how bloody hard it will be to write a medical side of this story. So, if you have knowledge in the whole medicine thing and I wrote something nonsense, please tell me that so I can rewrite/fix that part. I'm not a doctor sooo... But, you know, for the cases (which won't be many, you'll find out why), I took the original script from House M.D. so there won't be so many mistakes, I hope, right...? Have a nice day and leave some reviews, x.**

Chapter 3

"From now on, everything you do gets charted. With pen. On paper. In a binder that says "Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital" on the cover… If you want to run something through the labs, I get a copy. If you do scans, I get a copy. If you think about doing scans, I get a copy."

Naomi sat at the back row of the small student auditorium. House was talking to the people who were present. The people who wanted to be at his diagnostics team. Naomi didn't really have to listen to the introduction, she knew his rules, she knew what he is going to say. Her eyes traced around the room and she saw Remy that was two seats away from her. Naomi waved at her and the brunette showed her the same tight smile she gave her last night.

"Blondie!"

Someone's voice raised and Naomi startles just to see House, along with everyone else in the room, stare at her.

"Yeah?" she says, red in cheeks.

"Stop being such a lesbian and pay some attention here."

The rest of the people held their laughter, some bit their lips, some looked down not so they would seem more professional, all trying not to laugh directly at Naomi's face. Christ.

"I'm not a -" just like yesterday, she was going to yell at him, stand up and walk away but instead she kept her mouth shut and her head dropped. With the corner of her eye, she noticed Remy smiling.

That smile, along with the stares in the room just made her want to vomit from the embarrassment. House has given them numbers, just like ones that you get at the race. She was number twelve. Remy was thirteen.

"Now, let's talk about our patient." House says, making everybody turn their heads back at him, making Naomi feel such a relief those eyes weren't laid on her anymore. "A 30 year old woman, hallucinates, disorientation, has been hearing things with her eyes. I will give you idiots more information later. No notes, no records. Nothing. As far as you're concerned the patient is Osama Bin Laden and everyone not in this room is delta force. Any questions?"

"We're protecting Osama bin laden?" a bold middle aged guy that sat in the right part of the auditorium says. Naomi rolls her eyes and she was sure everyone else did the same.

"It's a metaphor. Get used to it. Any more questions?

"You're not even going to tell us her name?"

"You think her name can connect us to what's wrong with her?"

The bold guy finally shuts up and House walks to the door of the auditorium, opening it for someone to come in.

"Heeeeree's Osama!" a black woman walks in, it's noticeable she's merely confused.

"Is the synesthesia a new thing?" A middle aged guy with number 39 asks the woman and she confirms it, but says that she had suffered from no similar symptoms or mental illness.

"Have you been using any illegal drugs or pharmaceuticals?" Naomi asks the patient who denies it. "Is your answer trustworthy?" she adds.

"I assure you that I would have not taken this woman's case if she was merely an addict." House directs his words to Naomi.

"Has anyone close to you had been sick lately?" A blond haired woman around Naomi's age asks, the patient denies it, again.

"Have you spent much time above 25,000 feet – immobility could cause a clot in the leg that could have embolyzed into a PFO." Remy's voice says and Naomi could see House was intrigued.

"Yes, our patient flew frequently. Number 13, number 12 and 39, do an EEG, MRI and angiogram. Number 29, 32 and 41 test her blood and stool. Now shoo everyone, get to work."

* * *

"You think you'll make it?" Thirteen, how House started to call her, asked Naomi while they were doing the blood test House told them to. "To the team, I mean. What do you think about it?"

"Well, I have no bloody clue. Everyone is so… smart here."

"You are smart."

"I know, but-"

"No buts. You've been sweating the whole day. I know that look." Thirteen winks at her. "Relax."

The wink Thirteen gave Naomi, made the two guys across them smirk at each other. Kutner, the guy around Naomi's age with obvious Indian roots and Taub, a short middle aged guy that managed to win every nurse's heart and undies at this hospital for two days. Naomi admired him in sort of a weird way. Kutner, Taub, Thirteen and her became the closest in the team. But they still saw each other as competition.

"Fucking pervs." Naomi mumbles clear enough for the guys to hear and chuckle.

* * *

The short girl hung her coat on in her locker and closed it, making steps towards a mirror in the locker room, checking out her vibrant red hair and putting up it in a ponytail. She has been really tired lately. Feelings possessed her mind, feelings she couldn't understand. It all started in a very strange way, just this morning. She was walking down the hallway of the hospital. As she saw a figure of her friend Naomi approaching her, reading something that she had in her hands, Emily felt exited to see her, they haven't really talked lately and every time Emily saw her would be a chance to chat up, catch up on each other's lives. Her stomach twisted when a woman that moved in a faster pace walked just by her, bumped into Naomi. They were both occupied with something else. The brown haired woman was looking around the hospital, Emily assumed that she either wasn't a doctor since she didn't wear a white coat, or, she was just here with a patient. They bumped into each other. They seemed as they are about to show their fangs at each other and say a couple of swear words. But their eyes met and kindness was spread across their faces.

And she didn't even recognise the feeling, because she never felt it before.

Emily takes her red cotton bag out of her locker and slams the locker door, heading out with fast steps, on her way to the Huntington's patient.

* * *

It took her a while before she found her way to the little detached house with red bricks. It was in a lonely part of the town so it was hard to find. Emily turns her car key. With a sound of a stopping engine, she leans her head on the steering wheel, letting out a long gasp. This was the hardest part. She did this job because she thought it was noble, because she had to find a way to help people that need help. Emily had the urge to bond with people through her entire life. But she did it way different than her twin sister Katie whom bonds were shallow and intentional. She also had one younger brother, his name was James. He was just a typical pervy pre teen. Her mother was a homophobe and her dad Rob was… well, caring but rarely stood up to her mother who was always on Katie's side. And no matter how shallow Katie's relationships were, she had relationships.

But Naomi… She never seemed like a charity giving type. She had walls built around her, those walls just a few people managed to break. Cook broke them. Emily thought she did, but they just came coming back, growing out of nowhere. And it was really confusing.

Maybe it was the guilt, or something else, Emily couldn't really know. But Naomi stood besides people's death beds. She took her hands when they needed one. Until today, she was ready to still do that. Emily didn't really find it shocking that the blonde decided to join House's team. He was like a role model to her. Not always, because, well, she wasn't a vikodine addict and a manipulative person. But they seemed to go with each other. The only thing that Emily did find shocking is what Naomi made make this decision. Is it the brunette in the hallway? Is it House? Cuddy? Someone else? Again, Naomi's act confused her.

* * *

"Hey, Emily." She topped her on the hallway, placing her hand on Emily's shoulder, smiling when the redhead turned around. "I won't be at palliative care anymore. I'm applying for a fellowship with House. You know, the diagnostics department."

"Oh…" Emily let out a gasp and nodded her head.

"I knew you'd understand." Naomi hugs her a little tighter than usual and walks away.

* * *

The redhead in a navy blue sweater checks the address again before stepping out of her car. She can feel her heart beat faster than usual, walking down the trail to knock on the white house door. A middle aged woman opens the door and lets Emily inside.

"You must be Doctor Fitch?" the woman says.

"Yes. I'm sorry we have to meet this way. Call me Emily." Girl shakes hands with the older woman.

"Jennifer."

The narrow hallway, coated with nothing but white aged paint leaded to a bigger room, living room. White walls, blue couch and a coffee table. Emily keeps walking, following the woman that took her lead, looking around, eyeing every room she could discretely peek in. Not much longer and they climb up the stairs that led to the bed room. One half empty room and one empty look of a person that sat on his bed, waiting.

* * *

Tears stream down Emily's cheeks. They fall down to her tights, her head dropped, her smile vanished from her girly face. She wasn't really strong as it seemed, she was just a fragile human being like everyone else. Seeing sick people every day doesn't change that one bit.

"Emily…" A dreamy voice rips her out of her thoughts and Emily opens the toilet stall door. Sweeping the tears with the back of her hand.

"Yeah?"

A blonde haired girl stood in front of her, hands shoved in her white coat pockets, hair pinned up and gazing at her friend.

"Have you been crying?" Naomi asks her and the question hit Emily. She _was_ crying. Instead of just piling up another lie, Emily answers truthfully.

"Yes. I have." And she cannot hold her tears again, her eyes are red and swollen, her lips shaking, when she tries to say something, just a mumble comes out.

Naomi stretches her arms and wraps them around Emily, holding her tightly, scent of Emily's hair filling up the blonde's nostrils. Emily can feel her knees get weak and she slowly drags her body down, leaning on the stall, Naomi following her movement sitting on a bathroom door with her, so close, so silent, they could only hear Emily sleepily sobbing and each other's heart beats.


	4. Be Brave, Want Her Back

**Yeah, I know how long it took me to update this fic, I'm terribly sorry! It's worth the wait though. I like this one. Even if it's shorter than I imagined. I hope you'll like it. (you better do)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Oh Christ._

Naomi rolls her eyes and keeps pressing the elevator button like there's no tomorrow, like it would make the elevator go any faster and stop the girl running across the hall from getting in. Naomi knew she's acting like a proper bitch. Emily was the one who spilled her heart, not her, and yet, she's still hiding. She knew they would bump into each other eventually, but not as soon as she gets to work. It's too late and a small hand stops the door from closing, getting inside and showing a tight smile to the other girl, keeping the distance that is between them.

"Hi." Emily says with her voice a bit rustier than usual.

"Hey."Naomi notices and even if she wanted to play cool, she did worry for Emily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just caught a cold, you know."

"Oh… I got the job."

"Great… great." Emily has disappointment in her voice and even the walls can feel it.

The door almost close as they open again and Thirteen rushes inside, showing Naomi a smile, standing between her and Emily.

"Hey, Naomi. I thought you were going to be late, you texted-"

"No, I'm, I got early anyway." Naomi replies to her and sees Emily looking at the corner. Thirteen notices her looking at the red head and bites her lip, like there's a giant elephant in the tight space they currently are so she stretches her arm.

"Hi, I'm-" she speaks but Emily cuts her off.

"Yeah, I know, Naomi told me about you. I'm Emily."

Thirteen has a confused look on her face and Naomi was glad she couldn't see it, she will never be able to look in the eye without thinking about how she talks to her friends about her, like they're dating or something.

"Nice to meet you." Thirteen says and the elevator door open, Emily just showing a forced smile and leaving right away.

All three girls could agree that two floor elevator ride took forever.

* * *

Emily feels a sting at her eyes, walking down the hallway to go to Cuddy and inform her how the evaluation of her patient went. She storms in her office putting more pressure to the door knob than needed, stomping inside just to end up with the same room with Cuddy, House and some Asian guy in a white coat that Emily saw with Naomi and Thirteen for a couple of times so she guesses he works at House's team. It seemed as they were in the middle of the argue.

"I uh, just…" she suddenly realises her eyes are getting wet and the realisation is evident on everyone in the room. With no further explanation, she gets out of there and waits outside for House and the other guy who looked like he was hurt when she was about to cry.

After good five minutes that seemed like eternity, House gets out, ignoring Emily which she is grateful for, she wouldn't stand his manipulative look read through her. Christ. He was a mind reader. His blue eyes reminded her of Effy's, both sad and all knowing pair of blue eyes. The other guy gets out too, showing her a forced smile. Emily reads his name tag 'Lawrence Kutner'. He notices she read his name so he stretches out his arm.

"And your name is?" He asks her.

"Um.. I'm Emily." She shakes his hand and bites her lip, like she tries to stop her smile.

He nods and awkwardly waves at her, leaving her in front of Cuddy's office.

"Hey, get in." Cuddy steps outside and calls the red head.

* * *

"It could be lupus." Taub says, trying to dig information from the back of his head.

"It's not lupus, Taub." Thirteen says and looks at Forman who nods.

"I have to agree with her." Forman replies to her and shrugs.

Naomi rolls her eyes to this funny little play. Thirteen and Forman. She smirks at Thirteen who widens her eyes, like she's trying to make Naomi shut up.

"Come on, Blondie. You don't have to be j-j-jealous. And just so you guys know, I still think it's cancer." House pronounces sharply the word 'jealous'.

"The child's colonoscopy was clean, I agree that it is cancer but we should test the dead man's colon with water pressure to figure it out." Naomi says this faster than usual, trying to stop House from possible interruption.

His mind dozes off for a moment and he nods, giving his team tasks they need to do.

He gives everyone their task except for Thirteen and Naomi who look confused at each other.

"You two, well, I'm not going to bother you with our boring patients, so just kiss and make up."

"Whot?" Naomi says and the rest of the team can't help but laugh silently, they were at the door just about ready to leave for the tests.

"Chop, chop!" House yells at them. "I'm the only one allowed to watch."

* * *

Two so alike, yet so different girls sat across each other at the hospital cafeteria. The brown haired one was drinking some weird protein shake while the other drank her coffee, hoping it'll make her dark circles go away along with her worries. She secretly wished it was alcohol but lately she had no time to go downtown and buy some decent alcohol, let go the fact she's working all day.

"You look like microwaved shit."

"Thanks a lot Katie. Those were true words of support." Katie rolls her eyes and takes a sip from her straw.

"You could've at least say thanks for driving all the way down from Bristol to see you. How's that bimbo you're working with?"

"Katie!" Her words come out louder than she imagined.

Katie bites her lip and looks down. She was looking rather nice in her white blouse it was simple, contradiction to her complicated personality.

"You like her, don't you?" Katie looks back at her twin sister who's cheeks turn read and her breathing becomes heavy, her heart pounding in her chest. Katie notices and looks at her in disbelief. "No… you love her! You fucking love her."

"What? Katie-"

"Trust me, I know love when I see it. I may be a heartless bitch but you're my sister. If you feel something tell her, and if you don't, then thank lord for that! I have to go. James is waiting for me in the car." She stands up and kisses her twin on the head.

"Say hi to him." Emily says biting her lip and regretting she said nothing in her defence. _Why the hell am I so like an open book? _

"I will." Katie takes a step just to be stopped by a grumpy guy with a cane in front of her.

He dramatically opens his mouth and pretends like he's picking his jaw from the floor. Katie looks at him like he's some sort of freak.

"Fucking hell." Emily mumbles.

"Oh – my – god! There is two of you!" he says and looks down Katie's cleavage.

"What the hell are you staring at, perv?"

House turns his head to Emily. "Sorry Ems, but hers are better."

Emily looks at him like it's nothing new and looks back at her coffee. Katie said nothing, only her heels could be heard tapping on the floor.

"I say… you like her." House sits across Emily and stares at her, showing a serious look, Emily thinks about yelling at him but she registers his look, honest and helpful. One of the rare things House was.

"And why do you care?"

"Because, you'll be spending another decade trying to hide it, and then another… and it'll eat you alive. Not knowing what could happen if you had the balls to speak up."

Emily looks at him, her face still, palms cold and sweaty. The man in front of her get's on his feel and limps away leaving the red head sitting at the cafeteria table.

* * *

"So, what's new?" Thirteen tries to get Naomi's attention. They are at the lab looking at the blood results of their patient. Well actually, patients. They have a case of several people dying at the almost same period of time, they all shared an organ donor. But they still can't find out what was wrong with them, having the fact that a last person with the same donor is still alive and they are running out of time to save her.

"I'm not jealous you know." Naomi tells her, not changing her facial expression, she really wasn't jealous of Thirteen and Forman, the guy in their team. Thirteen and him have been subconsciously or not flirting all the time.

"Oh.." Thirteen gasps not trying to convince Naomi that she really cared about what is up. These two have grown really close for a short period of time. Which was hard since they both competed for one spot in House's team, at the end, he chose both of them.

"But giving me another kiss won't hurt." The blonde smiles with the corner of her lips examining the samples of the blood, looking away, waiting for Remy's reaction. Even if her look was the other way, she knew Thirteen was first left speechless and then smirked, grabbed Naomi's face with her soft hands and pulled her for a kiss. It was a kiss that sent chills trough your spine. The blonde grabs the brunettes hips, pulling them close to her, almost grinding on to her. She lefts a trace on Thirteen's upper lip with her tongue, asking for entrance into her mouth, getting it and slowly working with her tongue, getting momentarily turned on.

Thirteen pulls away and checks above Naomi's shoulder if anyone saw them through the glass lab door. "You got your kiss."

* * *

"Want some tea?" Emily asks the person sitting behind her as she puts the kettle on the stove. He nods and looks down to his hands.

"So I'm going to die, am I?" He asks her and Emily's heart tightens.

"We're all going to die someday."

She could her him chuckle silently and turns around to sit next to him.

"Hey, Jason. I'm here if you need to talk to somebody." Emily takes his hand and hold it in her lap, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" He looks back at her, his heart beating fast.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're an internist, and a psychiatrist. You finished uni in a record time and you're just almost thirty. Hell, not even thirty. Yet, you deal with a guy who has Huntington's disease so he could face dying."

Emily bites her lip, unsure how to answer his question. "You know what? Fuck dying."

Jason, a guy about five years older than her with a black hair and dark brown eyes looks at her his eyes widen. "What?"

"I said, fuck dying." Emily takes him by the hand and drags him out of the living room they were at, pulling him up to the stairs to the bed room where his stereo line was. "You got anything to drink?"

Her question confuses him. "You mean like coffee, or…?"

Emily lets out a chuckle. "No, I mean something from your stash, and don't pretend you don't have one."

Jason laughs with his thin lips and opens a drawer with bunch of family photos inside, he pulls up the bottom of the drawer and takes out a bottle of vodka from the secret compartment.

"Ingeniously." The red head points out and starts picking songs from the stereo line. "You've got The Skids! I fucking love them!" She almost yells from excitement and plays the first song from Skids that came on. "Charles got a job in the factory!... " she starts singing with her husky voice.

Jason takes a gulp from the bottle and bites his lip before speaking. "I fucking miss this." He hand the bottle to Emily who takes a swig and turns up the volume so they could barely hear each other speaking.

The next thing they know, both of them are rolling on the floor in laughter and drinking entire bottle of vodka.

"You're funny, Jason." Emily laughs not even sure why he seemed so funny to her, but again, a cheap vodka on empty stomach did the job.

"I'm deadly funny." They burst in laughter and now that the whole Skids discography has played on it, the music changes and Reckless Serenade by Arctic Monkeys comes next.

"Arctic Monkeys? Well THAT is a disappointment." Emily says, laying on the bedroom floor.

"Come on Emily, they are awesome!"

"I'm sorry Jason, but you just lost my vote."

"Shut up."

They become silent and Emily starts speaking with a more serious tone. "Why did you come to Greenshire, Jason?" Jason had an American accent and she always wondered why would a guy who was going to die in a few years, move in some dusty old house.

He lets out a gasp. It sounded like he was trying to pick up some courage to answer her question. "My sister got a new job here, she's also a doctor like you. It was an amazing opportunity and I would never let her stay with me in Boston because this was just perfect for her. But then again, she didn't want to leave me either so we agreed that I should come with her." She nods. It was a reasonable explanation. "She made me take… this kind of therapy."

"Oh shut up you love me." Emily tries to brighten up the subject.

"Totally." He replies, laughing along with her, drinking the rest of the vodka they had left.

* * *

After four days, House's team finally managed to solve the case. It was Naomi's first case with the diagnostics team since she joined. She thought House would be more irritating but at the end she thought she was proven wrong. He wasn't such a pain at the ass when you think of it. He saved lives and that is all that matters really. Thirteen and her had learned how not to be like an open book when House tries to see through them. Or at least Naomi hoped she wasn't like an open book.

It was starting to get dark when House finally tells them they can go since the case is solved. Naomi takes her steps to the glass door when a voice behind stops her.

"Blondie, you stay."

The rest of the team rushes outside House's office, thanking god it wasn't them he called.

"What?" she quizzes him, dead serious and drained from the day.

"You may be bitchy…" he starts, sitting in his chair, his elbows resting on the desk, looking at her with the same eyes he looked at Emily the other day at the cafeteria. "… but in reality, you need someone… to want you. Somebody already does. So be brave. And want her back."

At first her face gives out signs of confusion and her heart stops when she realises who is he talking about. She was an open book after all.

"Why do you care?" she asks him but he gives her no answer, staring blankly at her before he gets on his feet and walks away, leaving her behind him, heart throbbed in his office.

* * *

"Wait!"

A pale arm stretchers out to stop the elevator door from closing. The blonde who had just walked inside the elevator grins when she stands next to Emily Fitch who smiles back, instantly forgetting about everything and everyone except Naomi's blue eyes that were glued on her at that moment.

"Hi." The low husky voice finally speaks when the doors close and they are left alone.

"Hey, I, umm…" Naomi starts, still tempting "Well, I finished two hours ago, I just wanted to wait for you to do too."

"Why- why would you do that? " Emily blushes to these words blonde just said.

Naomi looks directly to her "I wanted to ask you out… on a date." Her voice comes out more confident than she imagined.

A wide smile plays on Emily's face and she nods. Trying not to yell out how happy she is at the moment. She calms down a bit and bites her lip.

"Yeah, I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

**Told you it was worth the wait! I imagined Jason as Joseph Gordon Levitt, I don't know, kinda suits him. Charles by The Skids was the song Emily and Jason had listened to. It's a 70s Scottish punk band and I fucking love them, check them out.**

**Thanks for reading, leave some reviews and enjoy your day :D x**


	5. The Date

**Thank you all for the wonderful words. I'll try to keep the story going :) This chapter is not all that long but I'm so not inspired lately. Enjoy, x**

Chapter 5

A red headed girl wakes up slowly, enjoying the play bits of dust preformed on the sun beam. It has been more than a month she had a night of good sleep. Last time that happened was when she went out with Naomi, falling asleep later that night, drunk and warped in her long arms. Even though she had to nurse a horrible hangover the next day, it felt really nice being greeted by her in the morning.  
She didn't have to go to work today, Cuddy gave her a day off. It was noticeable the girl was exhausted from work, and on the point of breaking. She did all of the clinic hours and the head internist who she replaced while he was ill, got back to work. It was different, working at palliative care. There weren't many patients at that department so she would fill the gaps with working at the clinic and occasionally replacing internists who got sick or help them if they were overloaded with patients. Today it was all fine, she wasn't going to Jason's and there were enough doctors at the clinic.  
When Emily finished from university, she thought, that was it. It was enough that she spent couple more years studying basic psychiatry so she could work at palliative care. Naomi and her got so many strange looks when they first said they want to help people face their deaths. All the years of studying just so they could work with one patient at the time. Emily wanted to do that. But with Naomi it seemed like she was forced, like her expectations weren't fulfilled with palliative care. She wasn't the sensing type, with all the walls she built around her.  
She tilts her head and lets out a gasp. Waking up later than five in the morning felt weird. She turns her head and looks at her bed clock on the night stand. It was nine o'clock. The little girl gets out of her bed and takes slow steps to her wardrobe mirror. It was reflecting her pale, boned body. The dark circles around her eyes were almost gone but they left a mark, saying 'I was tired for too long'. Emily was only in her underwear and a strap shirt, her mascara was smudged and hair messy.  
"Fucking hell."  
She feels her pointed collar and hip bones with the pale hands. She got so skinny, and it annoyed her, because it wasn't how she felt on the inside. She remembered the fact Naomi asked her out just yesterday. A wide grin spread on her face. The blonde she spent her almost entire life with, the girl that made her shake to the core just asked her out. At the beginning it was unusual, new, liking Naomi. It was unusual, but comfortable and easy, like it was the most natural thing. And the little girl felt so stupid for not realising it before. It was right in front of her eyes. She knew she was gay, but Naomi she never thought of. Maybe it was the fact Naomi was more than a crush, she was more than that, so it passed unnoticed.  
Emily's grin fades away when a particular person pops in her mind. Thirteen. Her thoughts take her to the wrong direction and she starts imagining Naomi and Thirteen at the place she just imagines Naomi and herself. Together. She shakes off the thought of it and the ringing of her cell phone buries her suspicions in the back of her head, placing them there to deal with later.  
She takes a phone from her night stand smiles widely when Naomi's ID shows up.  
"Hey." Her raspy voice greets the girl from the other line.  
"Hi." Naomi smiles and it is evident in her voice. "Where the hell are you Ems?"  
"Cuddy gave me a day off. She said I look like I needed it."  
"No offence babe but you looked pretty shitty lately." She chuckles.  
"Oi!" Emily tries to sound offended and fails to be mad at the blonde.  
"Alright, alright. What do you say, I pick you up later for that date we agreed about, House got lost somewhere with Wilson, they are going to watch some monster trucks shit. I'll be free by 3 and maybe pick you up at 5, huh?"  
"That sounds great, where are we going?"  
"Oh hell no, that's a secret. See you at five, get some rest."  
The voice on the other line hangs up leaving Emily more than thrilled, counting seconds to five o'clock.

* * *

"How are you?"  
"I'm fine." He says but the look on her face reveals she isn't convinced. "I really am." He repeats, trying to reassure her.  
She takes a sip of her coffee and looks away, scanning the crowd of people that were lined up at the counter, waiting for their meal and minding their own business.  
"You're going to die before your time. I don't expect you to feel great, I just-"  
"We all die! Everybody dies." His words come out like a yell and so many eyes lay on them, more surprised by the yelling than by his words. Death was a regular topic in that room, in that building. "Just let me do it in peace!"  
"It's okay if you don't want therapy-"  
"No, therapy I want."  
"But you just said-"  
"It's okay. Trust me."  
He stretches his arm across the table they were sitting at and takes her by the hand. Holding a tight grip and not letting go. He was there, somewhere far away in his thoughts, in his white shirt and beige brown vest looking all polished on the outside, opening his mouth, carefully, to say what is bothering him.  
"Just promise me, you'll do something for me then."  
Her eyes widen in horror to his words, she wasn't stupid, she knew what he is thinking of and it made her heart hurt.

* * *

A doorbell rings and Emily slows down her steps, calming her breath and checking herself out in the mirror, she opens the door for her date.  
And there she was, looking gorgeous in her white v-neck tee and a black button-up vest, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders, Emily felt the soft scent of her perfume, sliding up her nostrils, subconsciously biting her lip. The blonde noticed that and gave Emily a small smirk.  
"Come on in." Emily invites her into her cozy flat.  
The flat was small, quirky and odd. But it suited the girl. Huge windows that help light illuminate the space around them, black and white checkered kitchen tiles, green aqua walls, French doors, vintage furniture and of course, a lot of books all over the place which Naomi really liked. She was always the literary type. If she didn't go to med school, she'd probably end up at Goldsmith's, studying politics or somewhere else, studying literature.  
Naomi looks at the red head and smiles. Getting a smile back. Naomi's eyes wander down the smaller girls body, being taken away by her bare thin legs in a skirt Emily wore and the navy blue shirt that wasn't entirely buttoned.  
Christ, that neck…  
"My eyes are over here Naoms." Emily chuckles at the scene of Naomi blushing like crazy.  
"I'm sorry-"  
"Don't worry babes, where are we going?" She takes a step closer to the taller girl, their faces a few centimetres away from each other, teasing her on purpose. Naomi relaxes her breath and the red in her cheeks fades away as she takes a huge breath to answer Emily's question.  
"That's still a secret, but don't worry, you are dressed for the occasion." She points out.  
"Ugh, fine." Emily pouts and follows Naomi out of the flat.

* * *

"Shit!"  
"What happened?" Emily takes Naomi by the hand, holding a tight grip. The blonde twitches like someone electrocuted her at the touch. "Are you okay?"  
They were standing at the street in front of Emily's place when the blonde got really pissed for no obvious reason.  
"Fucking prick. Sorry Ems, I have to call a taxi again, the guy fucking stood me up. I asked him to wait and even paid him more just to hold I'm sorry-"  
"Naomi, it's okay. Katie took my car for a while but I still got my moped. You don't have call another cab. And besides, what's more romantic than my orange moped?"  
Naomi rolls her eyes, Emily's hand grip has calmed her down. She didn't feel angry anymore. Emily's moped was the funniest thing she had seen. Emily had that moped since they were at college. Naomi remembers when the red head got it, she was really thrilled, but on the other hand, her twin sister avoided it in a five kilometre radius.  
"But then I'll have to tell you where we're going…"  
Emily smiles, leaning her head on Naomi's shoulder, looking up at her.  
"Just give me directions. Don't tell me where we are going."  
Naomi bites her lip, looking directly into the chocolate eyes of the other girl who was holding onto her body, like she would fall if she let go. "Yeah, I guess that would work."  
Emily grins, happy with the answer she got.  
"Safety first." Emily hands a huge old fashioned motorcycled helmet to the girl who hesitates to take it but does at the end, placing it at her head.  
"I look fucking stupid."  
"I don't want you to get hurt babes."  
"Do I have a reason to be afraid of getting hurt?"  
"Don't worry, I'm the best moped driver in the history of moped drivers." She says the nonsense and Naomi rolls her eyes, helping Emily to put on her helmet.  
"We look like E.T.'s"  
"Yeah we do." She chuckles. "Now hop on."  
Naomi gets behind her, feeling goosebumps when her crotch and entire front part of the body get's pressed to Emily's ass and back. The small girl took Naomi's hands and pulled them in front so she could hold tight, tangling the fingers of Naomi's hands, just a little under her breasts.  
Naomi's heart pounded like crazy, she had a feeling it would jump out of her chest. A husky voice pulls her out of the thoughts that started to wander round her head. Not appropriate thoughts for that particular moment.  
"Naomi, which direction?"  
"Down the street, then turn left." She whispers into Emily's ear, her head leaned against her friend's hot neck.

* * *

"Oh, wow."  
Naomi feels more than satisfied to the realisation Emily liked the place she took them. She takes Emily's hand and they both smile at each other to the touch.  
"Naomi, I-"  
Emily opens her mouth to say something when Naomi's lips stop her, kissing her with all the passion she had in her body, like she needed her all these years, and it's all coming out now. Naomi takes her soft cheeks in her hands, caressing them, being passionate, but careful. Like she's afraid she'll hurt the smaller girl, like she's some china doll.  
Emily kisses her back, not releasing from the kiss, carefully brushing her tongue against the blondes upper lip, when Naomi pulls away.  
Emily's heart burns and she's missing the sweet lips of the other girl already. "I'm sorry Naoms did I-"  
But she's stopped again, with a more careful kiss this time, just a longer peck.  
"No, it's just I want to do this properly. Come on." Naomi says when she moves away again, unwillingly increasing the distance between their bodies. She really wanted to do it right, this wasn't supposed to be a kiss in a fancy restaurant and falling in each others arms just a few hours later, intoxicated with too much alcohol. That could be done anytime. This one, she wanted to make it special. She wanted to make it special because for the first time she didn't feel her inner voice screaming to get the hell out of there. Her instincts were not making her look how she could escape every few minutes.  
Emily's face follows an honest smile and she nods, following Naomi to the castle doors. A house that looked like nobody hasn't been living it in ages, a house that looked like a middle aged castle, stone walls and a big weeping willow in front of it. They drove a few kilometres out of town and turned somewhere on the left side of the road, finally getting to their destination. It would seem creepy, or scary being taken away to the castle -like house in the middle of the woods that was under the only clear piece of the sky, but it looked supernatural and intriguing, in some way only these two could understand.  
Emily stops in front of the doors and stands there for a second, suddenly memories flood her mind. She could remember. This was the place where they first met. When they were only twelve years old, more than ten years ago. They had this school trip to Greenshire, their English teachers took them to the trip, they were in different schools back then but Bristol was not such a huge town and it was odd how they haven't met before that. She couldn't remember why they went to Greenshire at that trip at the first place but she could remember Naomi's face, Naomi's young blue eyes looking through her, innocent and confused. They looked at each other so many times that day, but none of them had a slightest clue what those looks meant. They meant more than everything in the world.  
"I remember." Emily says quietly, tears starting to fill her eyes. She kisses Naomi again, now she was sure she started crying, her cheeks were wet and vision blurry. When she unwillingly pulls away, she notices Naomi's eyes getting red too, but she was holding it in. not because she didn't want to show her feelings, but because she wanted to stay calm and enjoy the presence of the red head.  
"Come on."  
Naomi takes her hand and leads her inside. Dead exterior was the complete opposite of what could be found on the inside. There were many rooms but just one was accessible, and that room had walls filled with pictures of them. From the first day at college, to the day they graduated and even some pictures they took recently. There was a small stereo line in the corner. The song played on it. Emily looks at Naomi, trying to remember the name of the song.  
"Believer by Susana And The Magical Orchestra. They played it at our prom. We danced, remember?"  
"God, Naomi…" she tries to make her words make sense but again she is taken away by the table with a lit up candle on it, at the middle of the huge room they were at. The big crystal chandelier that was there when they first visited was still hung, reflecting the little bit of light that was left from the twilight.  
A bottle of red wine with the same colour as the carpet floor stood at the table and two glasses. Naomi walks to one of the glasses and pours some wine at it, giving it to Emily, who takes her time, slowly drinking it, looking around the great room filled with the music that played when she fell in love with Naomi, without even knowing it.  
"I think I'm in love with you, Naomi." Her voice trembles and a pair of blue eyes sparkle to these words.

* * *

**I hope that date wasn't too creepy... But I mean if I loved someone for more than ten years, I'd be creepy as hell, trying to make up for all the years I kept it inside me. And it's not like Emily really minds, right?**

**The songs I listened to while writing are Believer by Susana And The Magical Orchestra and Stars by The XX. **

**How I imagined Jason in this chapter: . /tumblr_mbra5pCbCh1qcqqpjo1_ **

**SPOILER ALERT if you didn't watch House s7:**

**Yes, Jason is Thirteen's brother, the one Thirteen euthanized because he asked her to, and so she went to jail for six months later.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Nausiating

**There you go :) nothing majestic that concerns the storyline happens in this chapter, just Naomi and her dumb doubts, and some tension... (****_lalalalee_****, that's for you). I've got more prepared for the next chapter, including House getting involved with someone from Skins... I'm not going to give out any more, enjoy :)**

**Some reviews would be helpful, just so I know how I could improve.**

**For some Naomily feels listen to Take Me Somewhere Nice by Mogwai. I used it as a 'soundtrack' while writing about date.**

Chapter 6

Both haven't slept that night. A pressure to take it slow and do it properly was killing them both but they felt the obligation to do it. This wasn't just a one night stand. Emily stood on her doorway when Naomi leaned to kiss her, putting pressure onto her lips, grabbing her shoulders and exploring Emily's tongue with her mouth, not so long after, she pulled away, Emily had the saddest look on her face and it almost made the blonde to grab her again and never stop kissing more than just her lips. But she stayed still and whispered a goodnight into Emily's ear. Just to make sure she didn't offend Emily, she gave her a sleepy smile which Emily responded to by a smirk and a quick peck before she let go of her hand and closed the door of her flat.  
Both haven't slept much that night. Their cheeks were burning and the reason wasn't the wine they both drank too more than enough.

* * *

"Hey." Emily steps inside the lift while Naomi is still in it. She's glowing with her widest smile spreading ear to ear.  
"Hi." Naomi responds to her, waiting for lift doors to close when she grabs Emily's face, kissing her with all the passion she possesses.  
The door suddenly opens again and Thirteen and Foreman are standing in front. Two girls pull away but too late not to be seen by the two people who stood in front of them. Redness floods their cheeks and they both look away like they have just committed a crime. Foreman didn't seem surprised, more like intrigued, but Thirteen's face had 'awkward' written all over it. They step inside with them and Naomi can feel her personal bubble being burst and she feels more like being put in a shoebox than standing in an elevator. Silence filled the tiny space around them, making everything more uncomfortable. Foreman finally tries to speak, and all three are grateful for it. Foreman just wasn't the nosy type. And neither was Thirteen but the fact the blonde made out with her more than once kind of made her fall off the list of people who she wouldn't feel awkward sharing oxygen in this kind of situation. It doesn't matter if they were drunk, they still fucking made out.  
"Cuddy told me to give you these to fill out. It's something about the fellowship on the diagnostics team. Just some forms you need to sort out so you're officially not working at the palliative care anymore." Foreman hands a file to Naomi.  
"Why didn't I get these sooner?" Naomi quizzes, trying to stop the silence slipping in again.  
"Her office got flooded before you joined the team, she lost some files and everything needed to be sorted out before she could deal with your forms, it wasn't such a high priority."  
"Oh."  
Elevator door finally open to Emily's floor.  
And only a quick 'bye' is what she lets out before leaving the lift.  
The tension has wore off when these three enter the diagnostic's department.  
"House, what are you doing?" Foreman quizzes House who stands in a baby pool full of a questionable substance.  
"What do you think I'm doing? There is only one way to find out who's going to bang Blondie. Jelly fight."  
"Whot?" Naomi acts surprised even if she knew what House is talking about. That bloody bastard.  
"Oh come on, where's the tiny girl? And get your bikinis." He shows a creepy smirk. "or even better, no bikinis. If your girlfriend doesn't show up, you can always replace her, Blondie."  
Naomi tries to calm down and a sharp voice stops her from saying something stupid.  
"House, shut up." Thirteen gives him the most serious look she could pull of and sits next to Kutner, not throwing a single word in House's or Naomi's direction if it isn't concerned about the patient.  
House respected Thirteen, in some weird, unusual way. She was the only one who he couldn't read entirely. And it bothered her that he found out even the smallest thing like kissing Naomi while drunk. It didn't mean anything except it meant everything. It meant that she couldn't always stay a closed book. It just bothered her. After she fired him with her words, House kept his mouth shut for a while, only talking about the case they just got.  
"House, this is your case." Cuddy storms inside the room and throws a file that lands on the table. "The patient presented with idiopathic anaphylactic shock and it's stumped three doctors."  
"However, my case started with an asymptomatic patient whose kidneys were fired within a year but stumped four doctors, including a department chair from Harvard Medical School."  
"House-"  
"My patient is four years old and consistently at death's floor."  
"Okay." Cuddy agrees, letting out a gasp bites her lip, turning around on her heals when she just grabs the door handle-  
"This patient has been dead for five years." Naomi lets it slip and she looks up the file she's been reading. "Oh."  
House rolls his eyes and Naomi takes the file of a dead boy away from her hands. "If you steak with the dead boy, not only the living patient is likely to die, but you will be going back to jail and your team will be fired."  
"Jail?" Naomi whispers in Kutners direction who sat next to her and he just shrugs, also not sure if he understood what Cuddy just said.  
"You, you and you. Go ask about medical history and remind me why I hired the Blondie. Go." House waves aside with his hand, massaging his temples with slow circular movements, turning his head away from the team, and looking through the window of the office.

* * *

"Would you mind leaving the room for a moment. We need to ask your daughter some questions?" Taub directions his question to the mother of their patient.  
"I'm her mother-"  
"Please, we'll be quick, besides, doctor…"  
"Campbell." Naomi adds with a slight shame. She always hated her last name, but got used to it. It was enough of a shame when she graduated and in a middle of a cultural ceremony, when she was supposed to get her diploma, even the dean of her university let out a laugh when her full name was called.  
Taub bit his lip. He knew Naomi's last name but it provoked the same reaction every time Naomi would introduce herself.  
"Doctor Campbell will ask you some questions too."  
Naomi shows a reassuring smile to a woman who reminded her of Gina, her deceased mother. She was blonde like Gina, only with a hair much longer, and figure much slimmer, but she had the same kind of worry in her eyes. Worry for her daughter. Her eyes were partly swollen, she cried.  
When they step outside of the girl's room, the woman lets out a gasp.  
"Don't worry. We are here to give our best and take care of your daughter."  
"Thank you. I'm just worried."  
"That's normal. Now, have you noticed some changes to your child's behaviour? Do you know if she ever did drugs, had behaviour issues?"  
"Iris has always been a moody girl, with puberty it only got worse. So I've been giving her some diazepam. She thinks it's Vitamin C."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"  
"Huh?"  
Emily sat on a couch in the longue room eating her lunch when Kutner stormed inside holding a bag of chips.  
"This is my hiding spot." Kutner raised his voice, closing the door behind him.  
"I'm not hiding." Emily swallows a piece of bread she's been eating and takes a swig from her thermos.  
"Yeah you are." Kutner accuses her, raising his eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be downstairs at the cafeteria for lunch like everyone else?"  
"Why are you here then? Are you hiding?" Emily points out and nods off her head in the direction of an empty seat beside her. Kutner takes tempting steps and sits next to her.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"You didn't ask me a question."  
Kutner rolls his eyes. "Did they fix the coffee machine?"  
"Yeah, that guy with ugly socks who dated Cuddy fixed it last week."  
"Lucas."  
"Yeah, him."  
Kutner walks to the coffee machine and pours some coffee in his cup, the sent filled the room. He takes a sip of his drink even if it's still burning hot and sits next to Emily again. He didn't expect to meet her here, at the middle of lunch time, hiding like he usually hides.  
Hiding.  
He hid everything, from his feels, to his past. He hid how horrible he felt lately. And he hated it, but there was no one he could share that with. Everyone was just too busy. Bothering them would be unnecessary.  
"Why aren't you hanging out with the diagnostics team? I mean whenever I see you, you're alone. Not physically but you're always distant."  
"You don't even know me. You read my name tag, I didn't even introduce to you."  
"Well this is your chance."  
He stares at her for a bit and shakes Emily's hand. "I'm Kutner, nice to meet you."  
"Glad to meet you too, I'm Emily." She gives him an honest smile and he smiles back. "And I am not hiding… I am just-" she inhales a slow breath figuring what to say next "avoiding conflict."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Thirteen and Naomi have not slept together. I'm not even sure if Thirteen's a lesbian, House just likes to provoke her… and imagine her performing cunninglus."  
Emily almost chokes on her coffee and chuckles. "Christ, Kutner."  
"But you and Naomi… that is just so obvious." He gives her a more serious look and she bites her lip.  
"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Just take these, twice per day after a meal and rest. You should be fine by the end of the week." Emily hands the prescription to the old woman who she had just examined.  
"Thank you, young lady."  
"You're welcome." Emily smiles honestly at the woman. The doors crack open and Thirteen's head peaks out of the door.  
"Um, Emily, I need some help with the files here. Becky mixed our patient's files so I need you to tell me which are yours, you didn't sign." She says, biting her lip and Emily heads to the counter in the middle of the waiting room to sign what patients she has examined.  
Thirteen takes a pile of files from the counter and she accidentally drops some, kneeling down to pick them up as the same time as Emily, they bump their heads with their forehead.  
"Ouch!" Emily says, it hurt more than it should.  
"Fuck." Thirteen swears quietly and picks up the files that fell as quickly as she could. "these are yours, just give them back to Becky when you're finished." She hands Emily around ten files and flies away as quickly as she can, leaving the red head confused and with a headache, literally.  
Thirteen tries to run away as far from the clinic as possible, going to the bathroom that was upstairs. She's finished with her clinic hours for today, and her patient at the diagnostics, why would she stay anyway? Like that little red head hit her on purpose. Why the hell is everyone guessing she likes Naomi? Why the hell is everyone guessing she's gay anyway. On her way to the bathroom she sees Naomi going in the opposite direction, she gives he a quick smile hoping she'll get nothing more than that in return and that she'll be left alone for one. But the blonde doesn't do that, she turns around and walks along with Thirteen, trying to catch up with her pace.  
"Hey, what was that 'you're going back to jail' all about?" Naomi quizzes her.  
Thirteen stops suddenly and turns to the other girl, it's evident she's annoyed. But she did want to answer Naomi's question, she knew if she didn't Naomi wouldn't leave her alone until she gets her answer. Curious girl. "Getting in fights, disturbing the public order, false prescriptions for vikodin. I thought it would be obvious, at least for you. You're the smart one."  
Naomi bits her lip. "yeah I guess you're right, everything you just said just screams out his name."  
Thirteen shrugs, uncertain how to answer her and leaves the blonde at the hospital corridor.

* * *

"Are you okay Naoms?"  
"No, Christ. Fucking hell. Her mum has been giving her bloody diazepam." Naomi couldn't stop thinking about her teenage patient and her mother that drugged her without her even knowing it. "That's more than stupid I mean-"  
Emily cuts her off with her lips as she leans across her seat and grabs the back of blonde's neck, exploring her mouth with her hot tongue, and a heavy beating heart. Naomi's hands slide off the stirring wheel and her hand travels down Emily's hips, pulling her closer to herself, not breaking the kiss and trying to manoeuvre everything inside her small car.  
They both run out of oxygen so they unwillingly pull away. Naomi shows a tight smile to the red head. "Do you want me to drop you home?" Naomi suggests.  
"You could 'stay' at my place if you want to." Emily pronounces the word 'stay' different than the rest of the sentence as she smirks at Naomi's direction.  
"I'm kind of sleepy."  
"Oh…"  
"Emily, it's not that I don't want to go it's just… If I went, I'd-"  
"Naomi, you don't have to sleep with me right now if you are not ready."  
"Thanks. It's not that I've never, you know, just not with a girl." Naomi tries to explain as quick as possible, trying not to make the whole situation more uncomfortable than it already is.  
Emily takes the blonde's hand in her small hands and kisses the back of her hand. Naomi merges their lips again, slowly so they kiss for a while.  
They pull away when Naomi's pager rings. She takes it out and there is a trace of anger on her face. "Fuck. Our patient. I have to go Ems. Do you have a ride, you can use my car.?"  
Emily's face is seemingly disappointed. "It's okay, that nurse, Becky, she promised to get me a lift."  
Naomi nods and runs out of the car across the car park, going back to the hospital to help her patient.

* * *

"I'm glad House let us go." Thirteen says almost quietly.  
"Well, the case is 'finally' solved so…" Naomi replies to her, they are both sitting in the locker room, packing their stuff. Naomi takes out her bag and notices a bottle of vodka beneath it. The same bottle Thirteen and her drank from the day they met. Naomi lets a smile slip her face and Thirteen notices it.  
"What?" Thirteen quizzes the blonde with a wide grin who takes out the bottle and chuckles. "Yes, please." Thirteen takes a bottle and a huge gulp travels down her throat burning it with its rawness. "Jeez, thanks."  
"Looks like you needed it."  
"You have no idea. So, see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. See you."  
Thirteen leaves the locker room and the blonde in it. Naomi lets out a gasp and quickly packs her stuff and takes the same big gulp Thirteen had took. Looks like she needed it too.  
Now when she was alone she started to question her day. How stupid she acted when Emily asked her to stay over at her place, how she was eye fucking Thirteen and she noticed… but nothing made sense except that she adored Emily. Why the hell would she fuck things up when she knew how she feels now. Naomi decided to burn every possible suspicion in her head. Emily and her dragged many problems and unanswered questions in the past but that has to be left aside, at least for now. The idea of having conflicts with Emily again was nauseating.


	7. Back To Bristol

Chapter 7

The hangover didn't seem to wear off when she drank her third coffee that morning. It's not like she partied the entire night like she use to when she would come to Bristol, she just got too friendly with that bottle of vodka she found under her old bed. Naomi takes a last sip of her coffee and places the cup on the kitchen counter when a bang on the front door makes her jump. Nobody took a step into this house for years. The doors slowly open and she freezes in spot. A familiar person peaks out of the door and the weight falls of Naomi's shoulders, kind of.

"Blondie, is that you?!"

"Cook! What the fuck are you doing in my old house?!"

* * *

"What the fock are you doing here, I thought you were a fancy doctor in Greenshire. Not Naomi-the-drug-dealer-"

"Those days…. Are over! Now, " she calms her voice a bit "what the hell are you doing here?"

He closes the door behind him and takes tempting steps to the blonde. He takes a seat on an old couch in the living room. She sits next to him.

"Why are you here, Cook?" she says with a calm and serious voice.

He chuckles wide a wide smile on his face but sadness in his eyes. "I always kind of… expect to find you here. That's why I come by so often. It's peaceful here, nobody's around and it reminds me of you. Looks like you liked my vodka." He jokes and points at the empty bottle peeking out of the trash bin.

"You come often… um well, what the fuck is that shit made of?" she says, giving him a tight smile. "I thought I left it there or something."

"Nah, just some of my stash. One of the things you'll find around here if you plan on staying any long." He winks. Christ. When will he learn not to mess with drugs and the suspicious looking lads that deal them. "I just missed you Naomi. You hardly ever call. You never came back after… you know." Naomi's heart tightens. She never came back after her mother died. She was hardly there when Gina got sick. Knowing she wasn't there beside the person who cared about her the most in the times that person needed her, it ate her alive, it's still eating through her core, filling her heart with one big regret. It was when Emily and her got together the pain went away, but just for a while, until she gets sober, then it felt worse than ever.

Not being there for her mother when she needed her the most was one of the reasons she got into the whole palliative care thing. And why she didn't come to see her mother? Because she was too scared. She's always scared and she's running away. Her excuse, a lame one, was that she was too busy studying, building her career… and Gina respected that because she wanted Naomi to have the best possible life she could. She was selfless.

Cook takes a hip flask out if his jacket pocket. A silver hip flask with "Jack the Lad" engraved on it. The gang gave it to him for his 17th birthday. The gang, group of people Naomi practically grew up with. They decided to give him a hip flask because of his "Jack the Lad" tattoo on his right shoulder. A drunken night that ended up with an ink on his shoulder. Just now when he's taking huge gulps of a suspicious liquid, Naomi sees how stupid that hip flask really was. Christ. It's be better if they just got him some MDMA. He wipes his mouth with his wrist and puts back the hips flask to the pocket of his denim jacket that is noticeably thin for such a cold weather that day.

"Aren't you cold?" she asks him with care in her eyes. She really did care for that boy. The shit they went through…

He chuckles to her question like she had just said some good joke. "I ain't cold babes. Don't worry. It's not like you worried about where have I been all this years. Sure, we talked over the phone a few times but about what? Trashing Katie?" he says this. Another cold shower. A strong punch of a heavyweight boxer in the fucking face. That's how his words felt. It's not like she never cared, she just didn't know how to… express her care.

"Cook, I-"

"It's okay. You had your reasons to go. You had a future. Not that mine is too bright. And besides, after what happened I'm surprised you managed to walk into this house." He was right.

Here where just too many memories. Memories of her mother, of Keeiran, of Cook, of her first kiss with Emily. A kiss that tasted like alcohol and only the blonde remembered it. It was a long time ago and Emily was dead drunk, not realising that was the moment she stole the blonde's heart. After an hour of standing of standing outside the house, in front of the front door, and a multiple check to see if anyone lives there now, she finally convinced herself that no ghosts will come to haunt her. It was so silly, like a child being afraid of the dark. She wasn't a child anymore, but there sure was some deadly dark behind that front door. In some bizarre way, she felt glad that no one lived here now. Nobody started something new from where she left off.

"Aren't you supposed to be a fancy doctor, yeah? Doing your shift or something like that."

Yeah, she was supposed to be at work but she wasn't. house got lost somewhere again, god knows where so she just called in sick. Cuddy was being too nice with Naomi and everyone in general, the blonde felt bad she used Cuddy's nice personality to run away to Bristol and sob around about her past.

"I told them I'm feeling bad today and that I possibly have some infectious flu so I got a day off that I didn't use the last time I got sick."

He nods, her answer was reasonable, but something else was going on. She didn't just visit Bristol because she felt homesick. "Some nice boss you got there."

"Yeah, she's nice."

"What happened… with everyone?" she looks down her pale hands that were tangled fingers on her skinny knees. She wanted to distract herself from her own thoughts with this question, she didn't really care about some people in the gang. They are just past now. She wanted to distract her thoughts about her life in Greenshire. So she asked him about the life she left in Bristol.

"Um, well…" he inhales a huge breath and leans back on the sofa, thinking about where to start off. "Panda and Thomas left for the US, but she dropped out of Harvard and now she's working somewhere in Liverpool as a real estate agent with that Chris guy who hung out with Effy. They're co-workers. You remember Chris? No? Okay. Thomas is I guess somewhere running like a dog. And then…" she chuckles a bit. "you're going to love this. Katie is banging this girl… Mandy I think that is her name. they are going to move in together downtown soon."

A shock is written all over Naomi's face "Whot?!"

"I know, yeh? I knew she was a muff muncher. Just don't tell Emily or else she'll kill me."

"Wait, she's gay?!"

"I'd say more… open minded than she was before, yeah? They're not really dating, just… exchanging fluids." He shows Naomi a wide pervy grin and she just looks away, confused and mad. Katie gave her the shittiest time in middle school, telling everyone she's gay. She ruined her life! And now a girl is her fuck buddy. Christ. "Freddie is somewhere around Europe, being a fucking sports photographer. That bastard is goin'a get rich, I fucking swear. JJ is applying to CERN next year, which I expected. Laura and him are still together, and that kiddo Albert is calling him 'pappa'. How wicked, right? And Effy…" his voice becomes different, like he's having trouble breathing. "I have no clue where that girl is. Last time I saw her was at Freddie's shed. You were there, Freddie invited us for his birthday partey. And after that…" she shakes his head "maybe I saw her somewhere in the club but even if I did, I probably forgot it… fucking alcohol."

"Yeah, I remember that party at his shed." That party was the time she found out Emily and her got into the same college. She was really happy. It was a pure coincidence. Naomi firstly applied for political sciences, but she fucked it up and she ended up at medicine, which she is now glad that happened. Medicine is her call.

So many things changed since she left. They all left… and Cook was the only one who stayed. Alone. And there comes another punch across her face… she fucking left him. Unsure of what to say to him, she closes the distance between them so their tights are touching and she leans on his left shoulder, taking his hand in her hands, studying the texture of his skin, the paleness of it and the blue veins that occupied his wrist. He smelled like her favourite cigarettes. He stiffens for a second when she leans her head on his shoulder, freezes to the first touch of her skin. But then he slowly relaxes, allowing her to play with his hand. It surprised him how she reacted. She wasn't the one who expressed her feelings too often so easily no matter how close they were. They even kissed twice, it felt good but she never completely tore her walls down.

"Don't you wish everything was just simple?" her voice breaks the long, comfortable silence. It was a rhetorical question, but it needed to be said. It was the way she was telling him how she feels at the moment. Confused and messed up. He replies to her by simply kissing her on the forehead, reassuring her everything will be fine. She smiles at him and puts her legs on the sofa, spreading out on the entire sofa with Cook holding her. She silently yawns.

"Do you want to sleep? You seem tired." He asks her like she's the one who needs rest.

"Yeah… that'd be good."

He nods and stands up to leave when a hand holding his wrist with a tight grip stops him.

"Stay… please." She begs him with her teared blue eyes. He bites his lip, seeing her this hurt makes him feel like a proper wanker about saying all the stuff how she never really cared about him. He lays on the uncomfortable, but wide couch enough for them both to spread on it with her back turned to him, they lay like they are spooking. He wraps his long arms around her and shoves his face into her blonde hair. A familiar scent fills his nostrils. She's been using the same type of shampoo since the last time they laid like this. And it makes him smile. That girl just hated a change in her life.

The blonde's breathing evens out and now he's sure she fell asleep. There was nothing sexual in what they were doing. Nothing more than two people who need each other, because they understand how fucked up both of them are.

The scent of her hair fills his eyes with tears and he finally falls asleep along with her.


	8. Want That Doughnut?

**I'm not really satisfied with how this chapter turned out.**

_**Chapter 8**_

Naomi gets inside an empty ward to put on clean sheets on the beds. The nurse who was supposed to do that wandered off somewhere and Naomi just took the sheets and placed them on one of the beds. She was starting to place them neatly when a voice makes her jump.

"Hey."

"Shit, you scared me!"

"Sorry." Thirteen was standing with her arms crossed and a pale face. Like she just saw a ghost or like she just witnessed something horrible. She didn't take her white coat yet so she was in her navy sweater that seemed not to help with her small shivers. She was cold. Or perhaps nervous but Naomi didn't want to go in details with her, she knew how Thirteen wasn't fond of talking about her feelings. Neither was Naomi, both were grateful the other person isn't a trouble in the arse that will beg you to talk about your state of mind.

But this time, she had to ask. "Are you, ok?" the blonde quizzed her and left the sheets on one of two beds in that room to walk to the brunette who was a few meters away. Naomi closes the distance between them and takes her hand into her hands, smiling at her. She caresses Thirteen's cheek with her palm. "I-"

She gets cut off by Thirteen kissing her lips, urging towards her like she's trying to push through. Naomi takes her cheeks in both of her hands to gain control over the kiss, not thinking about letting go. Never letting go. She brushes her tongue on hers and pulls it back to see if she has Thirteen's allowance to take things further, kissing her shyly. But Thirteen is not to take shy kisses, she does the same with much more passion and not asking for any kind of allowance, she kisses her with a taste of the apple lip balm on her thin lips.

Naomi can feel the brunette pushing her back to the empty bed she was about to put clean sheets on. Guess that can wait.

She's now on her back with Thirteen on top of her, kissing her and trying to take her white coat off, which made it just more difficult not to pull away and break the kiss. Thirteen helps her to take the white coat off and throws it on the floor. Her shirt is off to go next and Thirteen gladly helps her to do so. Naomi does the same to her, pulling off her sweater over Thirteen's head and throwing it away. Their lips meet again, but kissing each other slower this time, enjoying the seconds with their bodies heated and pulses rushing.

"What if someone-" Naomi tries to speak to her about the danger of someone seeing them. That would be humiliating.

"I locked the door." She unwillingly pulls away to assure her they won't be interrupted and now traces her kisses along the jaw line of the blonde girl, which she responds to with a hot moan escaping her lips. As a reply to this, Thirteen bites her neck just enough to leave a hickey that will be needed to cover with a scarf of some kind. A moan even louder is heard again when Thirteen slides her hand into Naomi's knickers that were already soaking wet.

Naomi arches her back in pleasure of the touch she just received.

"Fuck."

"Naomi, what the fock, are you alright?"

"What?" the voice she just heard sounded deeper and more raw, not the sweet voice of a girl who was going to fuck her brains out just now.

Everything is blurry and a beautiful sight of Thirteen biting her neck and hand slid down her crotch disappears when she's budged by someone who appeared to be Cook.

"What the hell Cook?!"

"You tell me, why the hell are you moaning. Sexy dreaming, yeh?"

"Fuck off." She trusts her head into the warm pillow underneath her wanting to cry about the realisation what just happened was a dream and not reality.

"Alright, alright. You're going to tell me about it later, I know it."

She raises her head to swear at him but looks away when she sees he's actually in only his underwear. "Cook, for Christ sake move your crotch away from me!"

He chuckles. "Okay. But you're going to regret it ye know?"

She rolls her eyes and lays in her bed not sure what to think about the dream she just had. And even worse, moaning in sleep for Cook to hear. Which wasn't all that bad 'cause Cook was naturally pervy and with letting him sleep over at her place she knew all what's going to happen. The day they fell asleep in each others arms was the day he told her he has no place to live and that he sleeps at Bristol's deck. She gladly let him to stay over with a condition he'll stay out of trouble. Of course that won't happen, she already knew that, Cook was a magnet for trouble. But she couldn't just leave him use her old house with no tap water or heating. So she let him stay.

They woke up at evening, both feeling much better. Without a word, Naomi got into her car and called him inside. They spent a few hours going to Greenshire in silence. All that was needed to be said, they said.

Naomi turns her head to the alarm clock on her night stand. It was six in the morning. It wasn't yet bright outside. She was supposed to be at the hospital in an hour or two so she unwillingly gets out of the bed that seemed so comfortable at that moment.

Cook was sitting on the kitchen counter still in his white boxers that were basically see-through. Naomi reminded herself how that counter will need some good cleaning before she lays any kind of food on it again.

"Hey princess." He says, his mouth full of food he took out of the fridge. "You look sexy, yeh?"

Naomi rolls her eyes. Even if she only wore a white thin sleeveless shirt and a pair of underwear, she did not look sexy in the morning. Ever. Besides, Cook would bang anything that walks so getting compliments from him wasn't really encouraging.

"So… Blondie." He swallows the food and quizzes the girl in front of him "did you and Red bang?"

"What?"

"I mean, it's nothing new you two fancy each other, I'm just saying, did you get to muff munch?"

"The fuck, Cook?!" she starts to argue but then again, he was right, she did fancy Emily, they had the most beautiful date ever, they kissed, she was now her girlfriend in a way, but she still didn't know what exactly is what she feels. Like things that happened, happened before she got to think about them and get her shit together. "Yeah, I fancy her." She says with a calmer voice. "And she fancies me. I thought we stopped saying fancy a long time ago Cook."

He rolls her eyes. "Then why did you moan 'Remy' in your sleep."

She freezes, fuck, he heard her.

"That's just a friend…"

"Yeah, I get it, we all have fantasies. But then again you have 7 missed phone calls on your cell from Emily and yet you didn't call her once. Even if you saw she did."

"Fuck, I-"

"It's okay, Naomi, just… get your shit together. It doesn't have to be with Emily. It could be that 'Remy' girl… hell, her name sucks."

She gives him a tight smile. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About me and Emily."

"Well, first of all, you two eye fucked each other every day through college, you drunk kissed her and you're both lezzers, it was about time."

"Emily!" Naomi tries to push through the crowd of internists on her way. "Emily!"

It was obvious now, that the red headed girl heard her but did not want to respond. She knew Naomi was ignoring her calls and making a fool out of her, or at least it was what it looked to her.

Naomi finally manages to get to her and stands right in front of the smaller girl, not allowing her to pass beside her.

"Look, Emily, I'm sorry I didn't call back I-"

"Sorry you didn't call? Sorry you left me like you always do to me? Sorry that you're fucking prick, Naomi! You make me feel like I'm the most important thing in your universe, and than you just blow me off like you do to anybody. Fuck off!"

Naomi doesn't let her go away and she kisses her. On her surprise, Emily doesn't kiss her back and just pushes the blonde away. It hurts like nothing she felt before, this rejection. Emily walks away with faster steps than she intended them to be and leaves Naomi in the middle of the hallway.

Humiliated, Naomi looks around. There was no one looking at her thank god. Being mocked at would be just great with the fact Emily basically threw her away.

No one was around except a pair of blue eyes that judgingly stared at her. Fuck. House was there, leaned on the wall, looking at Naomi. He just stood there, playing with his cane, making circles with it in the air.

Not able to look at him any longer than three seconds, Naomi walks away.

"House."

Someone calls him and he looks away from the blonde taking fast steps. "Oh Cuddy my love!" he mockingly directs to Cuddy who stood behind him. She was not taking it as a offence. Even if whatever House says to her is mostly always offending.

She shows him a tight gripped smile. "Do you want to have a coffee with me after work? Perhaps?" she seems nervous.

"No, I have some work to do, then I have no work. To sum it up, I'm really busy." He replies to her, making her fall apart on the inside. What he did to her was humiliating, yet she never got mad, yet he kept doing it all the time. But deep down, he knew, and she did too, that he liked her. He was just afraid of being liked, of being loved back.

"Okay then." She leaves him with a disappointment all over her face.

He doesn't look any better, but shows it just after Cuddy turns her back. And that was what he secretly hated about himself. Not revealing what he felt. But again, it's just make him a stupid vulnerable human. And he didn't want to be that.

Cuddy lets out a sigh while she's walking in a direction opposite to the guy with a cane leaning on a wood covered wall. Redness floods her cheeks and she feels so embarrassed. Fucking hell. Did she just ask House out? How ridiculous. She tried to convince herself how her move was rather ridiculous. Even if it wasn't, not really.

She goes to her office, it was already ten o'clock and she desperately needed to get some work done. Emily stood in front of the glass door of her office, waiting for her.

"Emily, how are you dear?"

"I'm good, I'm good." She lies "Um, I'm here to take those papers you asked me to pick up.

"Yes, let's go inside, they are somewhere on my desk it'll take me a while to dig it." She chuckles along with Emily, like nothing just happened to the both of them.

Emily takes the papers Cuddy gave her and heads out her office to meet Jason, she didn't visit him for three days now and missed him already. Not that she liked him in a romantic way or anything, she just felt like she knew him even before they have even met. And she really needed him right now. What she said to Naomi, she didn't really mean it. It was true what she said to her, but she would forgive Naomi anytime. Jason and her were more friends than a doctor and a patient. Emily knew that was forbidden, to get too close with patients, but she got so attached to him.

Before she knew it, she was already in front of his door, ringing a bell and waiting for him to open up.

"Emily!" he greets her with a big smile on his face and pulls her in for a hug. "Hey, come in."

She smiles and follows him inside. "I got us this." She winks and gets out a brown paper bag out of her backpack.

"What's that?" he asks her suspiciously and takes the bag from her.

"Just look."

He opens the small bag and smiles widely. You sure know how to pick presents.

They both chuckle and Emily takes the bag with two doughnuts he held in his hands and puts it back in her backpack. "Not yet! We need to go to one place first."

"What do you have in mind, miss?"

"Oh, you'll see." She smiles and takes his hand, leading him outside.

He grabs his coat from the sofa and slows his steps. "wait, I know what you're doing. They've filmed documentaries about people like you. You're not going to take me to the woods and kill me, aren't you?"

She rolls her eyes. "How did you know, Jason? God, you Americans are so smart."

"Shut up."

"Wow, it's nice."

"I told you."

"You told me."

They take a seat on the bench Emily took him too. It has a nice view over the whole town. It's like they're a part of this whole town but again they are detached from it.

"So, how are you Jason?"

"Medically, philosophically or in general speaking?"

She rolls her eyes again. "Now, I mean how are you? In a way of, what's new, how's your sister, did you find a job or whatever you do for a living, how do you feel, yes 'medically'?"

He shrugs, shoving his hands into his black coat to protect them from the cold surrounding them and stares at the distance, wondering how to answer her question. "I'm fine, nothing really, she's good, her new job is good, I didn't find a job yet, I'm an architect but I worked this stupid job, writing greeting cards for years. And 'medically', I feel great. Thanks for the question."

She nods. Looks like he doesn't want to be bothered much. "seriously, you wrote greeting cards?"

"Yeah."

"Did you like doing it?"

"Well, I guess I got used to it so I didn't really quit until this girl from work took a shit on me and broke my, metaphorically speaking, heart. After a while I worked as an architect for a bit and then I moved to England."

"Really? What was her name?"

"Summer. Fucking stupid, I know."

"Yeah, what a bitch…." She stares at the distance with him. "Want that doughnut?"

"Hell yes."

They both smile sitting at the bench, eating doughnuts and staring at the distance.

Not long ago, Naomi would run away no matter what if something like this happened to her. If she had fallen in love. She wasn't yet sure was it really love, but there was something about Emily that made her feel okay about herself. Until she started doubting her feelings like she normally does and so she fucked it up. Not answering calls to a Fitch was the same as playing with the devil. Fitch women just hated being ignored. Naomi stared at the medical book that was in front of her, forgetting about doing her job and instead wandering off somewhere in her head, rethinking every stupid thing she had said. The team has been discussing a new case, well everybody in the team except Naomi and House who were lost in their thoughts.

Everyone noticed this but they kept discussing the subject, like House and Naomi weren't in the room.

"So, how was your sex dream? Did Thirteen finish you well?" House says out of the blue and Naomi's cheeks are fully red. How the hell does he know?

"House, what the hell?" she says to him. Just deny it, Naomi.

"Well, you keep staring at her boobs and she keeps looking away so… and besides I don't really know you had a sex dream about her, your cheeks are more pink than Taub's pink tie-"

"Hey! My tie is just fine-"

"So I guess you did dream about her."

Naomi rolls her eyes and gives him a death glare. She says something about their case just to change the subject and House retrieves back into his thoughts, not mentioning her little dream anymore.

She didn't get to see Thirteen's response but it seemed to her like she bit her lip not to laugh.

Fucking hell.

"Cuddy, wait!" Naomi runs through the hallway to catch the woman who was just about to leave the hospital. "Hey, Cuddy!" the brown haired woman finally turns around and sees the blonde in a white coat running in her direction. When she finally comes to her, she is left without breath. She left a mental note to remind herself to stop smoking and do some fucking sport.

"Have you seen Emily?"

"Yeah, but she is house visiting the patient with Huntington's, why?"

"Well, can you tell me where she is, accurately?"

"I'm sorry, Naomi but I can't give you that information. You may be a doctor but those are personal details-"

"Cuddy, please." She is seemingly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Naomi but you'll have to wait for tomorrow or call her in the morning because she'll be with the patient for entire day and you shouldn't interrupt her, you know how that works."

"Oh…" Naomi looks down and crosses her arms. "thank you anyway, I should go." She turns around to go back to the team when a hand on her shoulder stops her, it was Cuddy with her motherly look on her face.

"Naomi, are you okay? Do you still have that flu or-"

"I'm fine, thank you Cuddy. I should go, really." She tells her and goes where she's headed at.


	9. Sorry For Being a Cunt

**Happy new year everybody! I hope 2012 wasn't so shitty for you like it was for me. This one is short, I don't feel like doing something majestic at the moment, really. Thanks for the reviews. You're all too kind. And I'm really really really sorry for not updating this sooner, I was so busy with school it's insane. But now it's winter break for me and I'll have more time to write. Enjoy and have a nice day, x**

**p.s. when you get to the locker room scene, play Gold Mountain by Slow Club to feel the vibe. It's an amazing song.**

**Chapter 9**

Emily's gaze is fixed at the coffee cup she held in her hands. The cafeteria is now filled with people.

"That cup sure looks interesting." A male voice wakes up the red head from her thoughts. A wide smile spreads across her lips.

"Jason!"

He nods, smiling. "I came here to meet up with my sister, we are going out later… haven't done that in a while."

"What?"

"You know, out, a proper drink and shit."

"Oh, yeah. I would ask you to go out with me sometimes but I think we already crossed the doctor-patient line too much."

He blushes a bit. "you mean go out like…"

"Oh, no, fuck! Not a date, not really." Emily takes a sip of her coffee to hide her blushed cheeks.

"right."

"I mean, not that you're not, you know… it's just I don't go out, you know. With guys." She bites her lip and looks down.

"aah, I get it Ems. It would've been awkward anyway. The whole date thing."

"Yeah, right."

They give each other a tight smile.

"There you are!" a tall figure speaks and Emily turns around to see who is approaching their table.

Fuck.

Thirteen shows up and comes to Jason, leaning for a hug.

"Hey, sis, this is Emily, she's the one who is doing the whole palliative care thing with me…" Jason points across the table in Emily's direction.

"Shit.. I mean, she's your sister?" Emily unsuccessfully tries to hide her surprise. Thirteen is also stunned with the acknowledge that the girlfriend of a girl she kissed is her brothers doctor… well that's fucked up.

"You two know each other?" Jason says to both. Thirteen just nods, still standing next to their table while Emily just gives Jason a tight smile.

"Yeah, Jason, we should go. I'm finally done with everything for today. Let's just go so I could grab my coat, huh?" she finally takes off her stare from Emily who found the whole situation extremely uncomfortable.

"Sure." He nods, not really aware of the big pink elephant in the room. "Emily, do you want to come with us?"

"Uh, no, thank you, I've got work to do. " she gives him an innocent smile and takes another sip.

"Alright. See you later, Ems."

"Um- wait" Emily stops these two from getting away. She stands up and gently places her hand on Thirteen's arm. "Is Naomi done? I mean, did she head home?" she asks her politely.

"Yeah, she actually asked Kutner about if he had seen you, we were at House's office just a while ago…" Thirteen explains.

"Thanks."

Emily rushes to the locker room to stop the blonde from running away from her again.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

* * *

"Naomi…" emily's husky voice speaks.

Naomi turns around to see her favourite red head standing in the locker room. She was packing her stuff, ready to go home. Case is finished and clinic duty is done for the day.

For a moment it seems as her breath stopped. She crosses her arms. Emily is the last person she expected to see here.

"we need to deal… with some stuff." Emily finally breaks the silence when a young doctor leaves them alone in the locker room.

"Yeah."

"But first…" Emily walks up to Naomi, slowly, taking the time. Naomi looses the grip of her arms and they just fall loose the moment their lips meet. It's a sweet, slow kiss, not like the few passionate ones they would usually share when they were drunk. Emily's lips taste like strawberry. And hell they feel so perfect. It is like they have all the time in this world.

Emily's hands hold loosely red cheeks of the other girl.

The small girl is already prancing on her toes so Naomi lowers her head a bit.

No tongue, no hip grabbing, no lip biting. Just a lazy kiss. One of those they probably did when they were fourteen, still afraid of the whole passion thing.

Emily is the first who pulls away. Slowly, slowly.

She bites her lip and looks down, a centimetre away from the other girl, leaning her forehead on Naomi's collarbone. A quiet sob makes her pull away and look up to see the blue eyes fill with tears. The tears fall down her cheeks, her eyes turning red.

"Look at me, Naomi." Emily grabs her face with her small hands. "stop being afraid of yourself. The feelings, it's all okay. Be brave." Seeing Naomi like this is heartbreaking to her, she bites her lip, trying to stop the tears doing the same for her. "Shit, now you are making me cry too." She chuckles.

"I'm sorry for being a cunt."

"It's okay."

"I'm just… scared."

"I am scared too. But we can do this."

"Promise?"

A smile spreads across Emily's face. "I fucking promise."

"Okay… hug me."

She smiles again.

* * *

Déjà vu.

Naomi wakes up in her bed next to the red head she uncontrollably sobbed with that day. It was night long time ago. They both wore clothes. Obviously. Nothing in particular happened when they came here about… six hours ago. Naomi checks the digits displayed on her night stand. They cried a bit in the locker room and then went to Naomi's flat in silence after. Emily was still sleeping so Naomi decides that it's the best idea to take a cigarette and smoke on the open window. She takes one more blanket and puts it over Emily. If she's going to let the cold air come in, she could be a bit less of a twat and offer the red head some more blankets. She takes one for herself, warping herself in it. She goes to the window and lights her cigarette. The cold breeze bites her cheeks. Smoke she just inhaled fills her lungs and she slowly exhales it. She closes her eyes and enjoys the silence around her.

Naomi almost jumps when a pair of warm hands get placed on her hips and arms wrap around her.

"Shit, Ems.."

"Sorry."

Emily plants a soft kiss on the blondes neck.

"Care to give me a cigarette?"

"I thought you stopped smoking."

"I thought that too."

Naomi takes out a fag out of the pack and hands it to Emily who skilfully lights it with matches.

"Shit, Naomi. It's 21st century. You can buy a lighter."

Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not leaving me to freeze." Emily points at the blanket around her the same way that Naomi warped hers.

The blonde smiles at the cuteness next to her. Emily looked like a roll, all rolled up in that blanket.

"The view is shit. " Emily complains, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"It was pretty cheap."

"I could tell." She looks through the window again. The view was definitely shit. Just a row of rooftops on and on. They disappeared maybe a few kilometres away, even if it wasn't all foggy outside, you wouldn't be able to see a bit of green. Greenshire. Oh the irony. Emily was the one who lived in the prettier part of the town. Parks everywhere you turn. Trees. Yeah, a lot of trees.

"You know, I'm scared, right?" Naomi wakes up the other girl from her thoughts, she grabs her hand.

"we all are, Naomi."

"This is a bit different, Ems."

"How so? "

"you… you are not a guy. And you certainly are not just a random shag. I have never been this close with anybody."

"Naomi-"

"Wait a second, Ems. Considering that I'm this emotional virgin, I needed to clear my head. Not just that I am an emotional virgin, I have never had… you know, with a girl. Or with a guy. At least not sober. But that's this whole other story with me and my drunk shags. And I'm sorry for being a cunt."

"It's okay."

"fucking hell I feel so stupid right now." She covers her face with her hands.

"That's ridiculous. Look at me, Naomi."

She turns back to Emily, biting her lip.

"Naomi, I like you. Hell, I don't just like you, it's more than that. I don't know what it is, but I want you beside me. it's okay."

Naomi nods and that puts a smile on Emily's face. The taller girl plants small kisses on Emily's lips.

"Just one more thing." Emily says when they've smoked their cigarettes and closed the window since it got fucking freezing.

"Yeah?"

"Did you and that… Remy girl-"

"Oh, no. Not really."

"Okay." She nods in confirmation and kisses her now girlfriend again.


	10. Runaways

**Hello guys! Yeah, I know, it's been hell of a long time since I wrote chapter 9. I promise this will make it up to you. I had tons of coursework for the past two months and barely had time to breathe, let alone, write fanfiction. But it is finally here... **

**For the heart breaking moment of the chapter (which aren't that many, actually) I was inspired by a song **** Devil's Thunder by Rachael Cantu****. I was watching private practice for a 100th time and remembered this song from season 2. It's really sweet.**

**There isn't much Naomily cuteness here, sorry, this chapter is more House oriented. Well, it is a Skins/House crossover after all, right? But I promise it's interesting. For the case I used episode 10, season 8, the episode is called ****_Runaways _****and I really like it, so if the whole medical thing is too much for you, just watch the episode. You can find it anywhere online. **

**Again, sorry for not being so creative with these cases, but I'm not a doctor... yet. (hopefully) and the whole thing would be too complex for me to write, so I basically use original House M.D. script for parts like those.**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, how's everything?"

"It's good." She smiles.

Naomi and Thirteen are taking an elevator together way to the third floor where diagnostics department is. Not really noticing her scarf fell from her neck, revealing Thirteen's bare skin, she forgets having a huge hickey right under her right earlobe.

Naomi bites her lip trying not to laugh.

"What?" Thirteen asks her with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, nothing. I see you had fun last night."

It took Thirteen a few seconds to realize what the blonde is talking about when she pulls up her silk scarf and blushes. "Should've wore a turtleneck."

"Yeah. So, how's everything going between you and Foreman?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, it's obvious."

Thirteen smiles. "I'm hoping at least House doesn't have a clue about it. I'm fine with you being informed. You're not nosy like him."

"I don't think he knows. But you two keep eye fucking a bit more and he will know."

* * *

"How long has your daughter had trouble breathing?" House asks the brown haired man standing next to him while he is sitting in his chair, listening with a stethoscope a sixteen-year-old-girl's breathing.

"About a week now."

House leaves his stethoscope down and stands up to examine the patient better.

"The best dads wait for two or more."

"Yeah, no, it's not like it's serious. I-I checked online, and it's… asthma or something." The girls says.

""Or something" is the number one killer of teens with no medical degree. When was the last time he took you to see a doctor?" House quizzes her.

"Uh, like five months ago. We went a clinic in Trenton. I had strep throat."

"What did they give you?" He asks.

"Amoxicillin." The girl says. House nods slightly. "So about the inhaler for my asthma, I was—"

"Sorry! Hospital policy specifically prohibits me from giving meds to unrelated homeless people pretending to be father and daughter."He looks in the mans direction. "Your pants are a size too short, so either you grew a couple of inches or you grabbed the closest size in a thrift store." The man freezes. House turns in the direction of a girl now. "And only you have dimples, which are adorable, but they're also an x-linked dominant genetic trait. Which actually doesn't prove anything. The fact that you didn't burst into tears tells me that you never thought he was your dad."

"Let's get out of here." The girl says and jumps off the table grabbing her backpack and jacket. The man is already at the door.

"Since you're the brains of the operation, might want to stick around."

"What, so I can get busted by Social Services?"

"No, so you can stop bleeding out of your ear." The girl put her hand to her right ear when she hears House's words. There's a stream of blood from it to her jaw line. "It's usually a sign of a skull fracture. Someone using your head as a soccer ball?"  
A pause.  
" Much as I'd like to take your word for it, I have no interest in taking your word for it." He runs his hands over her head. "No tenderness, no pain. Looks like you might actually be telling the truth about something." He gets an otoscope from the drawer and looks in her ear. "Ear canal is fine." House then checks her forehead with his hand "You don't have a fever. Pay the man. He's late for a trashcan fire."

She takes two cans of Budweiser from her backpack. The man pretending to be her father takes them and leaves right away.

"Would you - would you tell me what's going on? What's wrong with me?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

"House, what the hell?" Taub quizzes House who is having, obviously, such a great time with a twenty something blonde sitting in his lap.

"Huh?" House acts confused. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Not really."

"Well I am, everyone, meet Susana."

Naomi makes a grimace.

"Don't worry Blondie, you're not the type of blonde I like."

She rolls her eyes and pretends she didn't hear the insult. "Our patient, who is obviously not eighteen like it says in the chart has no skull fracture. Got it confirmed on a CT."

Still pretending like his team isn't in his office, House whispers something to a sparingly dressed Susana who giggles. "Don't worry, she is eighteen. Just like Susana."

Kutner bites his lip not to laugh and Foreman continues where Naomi left off. "Squamous cell middle ear tumor could have caused the ear bleed. Paraneoplastic reaction caused the breathing problems but I'm not sure since- "

"Middle ear looks completely normal. But there is thickening in the lining of the wall of the third ventricle. Could be a sign of cerebral infection. Would explain the lack of fever. Pneumococcus is pretty common among the homeless population. We should find out if she's been vaccinated." Thirteen says in a hurry, not directing her words at Foreman who started the discussion about the middle ear tumor.

"Why are you cutting off your boyfriend, huh?" House asks Thirteen.

"What?"

"What?"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Thirteen continues where she left of "if she refuses to tell us anything, we should start her on ceftriaxone for pneumococcus."

House thinks for a second and then nods, swaying his hand in his team's way, signaling them to go.

* * *

"Yeah. Yeah. I can't wait, man. Sure. Okay, see you there. Bye." Naomi flips her phone and places it in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Kutner asks her. They are in Naomi's car on their way back to the hospital. They just searched the place of an anonymous girl and went her school to find out about her vaccinations. Turns out, she doesn't plan on being homeless forever.

"Oh, it's Emily. We are going out later." She says, keeping her eye on the road. She intended to keep the conversation on the phone as short as possible. She was always this paranoid girl, following all the rules and regulations. Never sat in a car tipsy, never had a single charge in her file. Or at least no one knew about it. She couldn't risk not getting admitted to medicine when she already didn't succeed to go and study politics.

"You two seem like quite a couple."

Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Why the eye roll?"

"Nothing. It's just the word 'couple'."

"Oh…right."

"Right what?"

"You're one of those people."

"Huh?"

"You know, commitment issues."

"Sue me. I'm trying my best."

"Suit yourself."

"I see you don't like me Kutner, and honestly, I wouldn't give a damn if you weren't sort of good friends with my girlfriend."Naomi says, not looking in Kutners direction, but directing her view to the traffic light that was just about to turn green.

"It's not that."

"If you say so."

After some time spent in the car, which took them rather long since the girl's school was at the other part of Greenshire, Kutner speaks again. "It's not that I don't like you Naomi, it's just…"

"I'm listening. You don't have to say anything, though."

"You have everything. And you are taking it for granted. All of it. The girl that is obviously in love with you, friends-"

"You have all those things too Kutner. Not that I'm much involved with your love life, but I don't see you complaining."

"You all think you know me."

"Kutner, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just drive."

But Naomi doesn't keep pressing the pedal, instead, she stops the car on the sidewalk. She knew she could get a ticket right away but she didn't care.

"I have it all, right?"

"Naomi-"

"Well I fucking don't! I don't have a perfect life, I don't have perfect parents, hell, I don't have parents! I can't commit, I am no mother material and I don't see myself having anything close to a family in the near future-"

"Naomi-"

"So don't judge me just by what you see, okay?!"

He didn't respond, he just kept quiet and stared at her.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

House, Naomi and Emily stand around a large, round table. There are a few gray, concentric rings painted on it. The finish line, around the edge of the table, is red as is the center circle. A net over the center is raised, revealing two large turtles. Mr. Chips has a gray circle around the edge of his shell with a red line inside that. The number "3" is painted in the middle and "Snap-Off" is on one side. Franklin's entire shell is painted gray with a pair of green and red racing stripes down the middle, running from front to back. The number "7" is in a circle in the center of his shell.

"You bet 100 pounds on a turtle race?" Naomi says, rolling her eyes while House cheers for the turtle he put his money on.

"I paid Mr. Chips 5 pounds to take a dive." He says. Emily watches everything with an amused look on her face.

This was nothing unusual. House did foolish things like this all the time. The crowd cheers and the two turtles sit in their circle. Too much people in this room, if you were to ask Naomi, who even goes to stuff like this?

"The bleeding stopped on its own. She got worse after being on steroids, so autoimmune is out."Naomi says again.

"Diagnosis depends on whether the blood was coming from the sinuses, lungs or her guts. House, why did you call me here? You've got an intern in your team already." Emily finally speaks up. Naomi can't see her face since House stood between them, but she is sure, Emily is pretty much confused and angry.

House doesn't respond to Emily's question. Mr. Chips has wandered away from the center circle.

"Mr. Chips looks like he wants it, 100pounds says he'll make soup out of Franklin!" Emily unexpectedly says. Not so angry after all, Naomi thinks for herself.

"You're on."House says with an amused look.

"Move your ass, Mr. Chips!" Emily yells a bit. Crowd is pushing Naomi over the edge od the table and she stares in disbelief at Emily who seems like she's having fun.

Mr. Chips has moved a few inches off the center circle and is following a gray circle. In the meantime, Franklin has meandered toward the red finish line. He stops in front of the team, looks at House and Emily yelling at him and makes a sharp U-turn, passing Mr. Chips on his way back to the center.

"You should have seen her face when mom walked in. Callie hates her. I don't think she's lying."

Naomi says, not sure whether to feel annoyed or not. "House, where is the rest of your team?"

"Because people never lie about people they hate. Big sinus bleed could be sinusitis and a bleeding disorder. You have to give me more than that Blondie."House says, not really paying attention Naomi but focusing at the stupid turtle race going on at the round table. "Taub and Foreman are keeping their eye on our patient, and Thirteen and Kutner are… hell, I have no idea."

"She didn't complain about a headache." Naomi crosses her arms.

"The bleeding could be in her gut. Could be Zollinger-Ellison. Acid reflux causes asthma, and the acid erodes the stomach, causing the bleeding." Emily turns her attention to Naomi looking away from the silly race. Franklin kept turning, he finally crosses the finish line a few feet past the three.

House and everyone along with him in the crowded room that put their bet on Franklin cheer.

"Franklin rules, Mr. Chips drools." He says to Emily who pouts.

"Shit!" says the red head.

"Mr. Chips's owner only feeds him on apples and bananas. Nowhere near enough vitamin A. Pay up Emilio." Emily hands him over the cash from the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Fuck you House."

"And do an upper endoscopy to confirm for Zollinger-Ellison, after Mommie Dearest has given her permission."

"Her mother shouldn't have consent if she beat up her daughter." Naomi said, confused.

"Doesn't matter if she beat her daughter, only matters if social services says she did so. Good thing you made it all official. " he says to Naomi, who like always wanted to do the right thing and called the social services, along with the mother of a homeless girl who turns out she was a drug addict. She knew it'd come back biting her by the arse.

* * *

"Your mom didn't hit you, did she?" Said Naomi who stood by the girl's bed, making sure everything is ready for her endoscopy. She brought the wheelchair with her to take the girl to the procedure room because she was too weak to stand. Emily was with her since she had a few days off without Jason, who went off to Switzerland for this experimental procedure that has a lot of potential to cure Huntington's disease. Emily never told Naomi she knew who Jason's sister was. It wasn't really necessary. But one thing kept her especially awake: What if she, Remy, has Huntington's too? She couldn't stop thinking about it even if she didn't show it to her blonde girlfriend. She just happened to be around and House kidnapped her to stick around his team since Thirteen, the only intern in his team was nowhere to be found. She agreed to help out but only because Naomi asked her to.

"No." the girl finally responded after a long pause.

"Then why did you lie about it?" Naomi said again. Emily discreetly smiles across the girls bed. She has never seen Naomi this caring.

"Because I wanted to get out of here. People understand getting hit more than what my mom does."

"Tell me. Maybe I'll understand."

The girl waits for a moment, looking directly into Naomi and then shrugs. "Well, I was the mom. She couldn't keep a job. Spend all her money on pills. I had to get a job. Double shifts, just to keep the power on. Keep food in the house. I couldn't tell you how many times she nearly OD'd and I had to clean her up and put her in bed. So… I decided, if I was going to be a grown up, I'd rather do it in my own terms."

They get the girl in the hallway, Naomi pushing her wheelchair and Emily holding her IV. Naomi nods. She couldn't agree more with the girl.

"Your mom knows she messed up. She's determined not to do it again." Emily speaks up. Naomi looks at her with disbelief. She couldn't understand how Emily would let the girl live with an addict.

"Yeah, and she'll feel that way, right up until things get too tough and she has to start using again." Says Callie.

* * *

Emily and Naomi observe Callie's digestive tract on screen. The girl is still unconscious . They are both focused at what they are doing. Both Naomi and Emily were the professional type. If they were doing a job, they were doing a job, and no feelings would distract them. This was easier to Naomi who wasn't the affectionate type at all. But at least she tried when they were in private.

They've been "dating" for two weeks now. It's not such a long period if you think about it, but to Naomi it seemed like a lifetime. Only this time, she didn't try to run away. Or at least she tried to distract her thoughts from running away. She didn't want to ruin this. Not after so many years of subconsciously being in love with Emily. They went through everything together.

Naomi was surprised when Emily didn't mind Cook who stayed for those two weeks in her flat. Even if they didn't like each other that much in college, they seemed pretty fine now. The fact that Naomi didn't mention Cook dealing with drugs and mob helped a bit. It was unnecessary now that the boy was trying to sort his life out. Cook left for London just two days ago. His actual father found him and called him to stay at his flat for a while. Naomi was thrilled the boy could finally have a chance for a family. He said, he could never forgive his father, but he couldn't stay in Greenshire anymore, so he decided it is for the best, he goes to London and sees his dad.

They didn't have sex yet. Naomi tried to use Cook as an excuse, but actually, she was just scared she couldn't admit that. Emily knew, but tried not to bring it up. She knew Naomi needed more time than any girl she met, she also fell for her more than for any other girl, so she decided, she is willing to give her that time.

"Do you think people can change?" Emily asks her in the middle of the procedure.

"No. but I don't think that's going to change your opinion, because… people don't change." Naomi responds.

"Stop. Is that an ulcer?" Emily points her finger at the screen.

"Yeah, it is but we haven't reached the stomach yet. I'm still high in the esophagus. Means it's not Zollinger."

"Ulcer's bleeding." The screen goes red.

"We need to lavage before she drowns in her own blood." Naomi tilts Callie forward and she coughs blood onto the floor.

* * *

"House, where is Thirteen? She's been gone for three days." Foreman asks him, his hands tangled and elbows placed on the glass table. The team is sitting in diagnostics office, trying to figure out what's wrong with their patient. To everyone's surprise, Thirteen is somewhere missing and no one heard a word from her. Emily is sitting at her spot, all eyes laid on her, but no one really bothering to ask why she took Thirteen's spot.

"I saw her placing two plane tickets in her purse, both one way to Switzerland." Kutner speaks up, staring at his palms.

"Her brother was uh, my patient.." Emily says quietly. "He has Huntington's, went to some experimental procedure-"

"Her brother has Huntington's?" Naomi, who sits next to her, stares at the red head. "Why didn't you-"

"Because that does not matter at this very moment, Blondie."House turns around and walks to the table. He stood by the coffee maker seconds ago, holding a cup in his left hand. "So, you cauterized the ulcer, and stopped the bleeding. Now what dumbasses?"

"Compromised immune system from living on the street could have made her susceptible to HPV."Says Taub.

"HPV was covered on the STD panel. She's negative. What if she didn't get this from being homeless? What if she got it from her mom?" Foreman.

"I'm assuming you're thinking something genetic, because-" Kutner makes a grimace.

"I'm thinking addiction. Alcohol-induced esophagitis." Foreman replies.

"Explains esophageal ulcers and her other symptoms." Emily adds.

House rolls his eyes. "If only it would explain we've never seen her drunk, or detoxing."

"Her blood pressure's been elevated. Could be the DTs."

"It's been mildly elevated" Taub.

"Mildly elevated BP could put her at risk of a Berry aneurysm. Weak blood vessel in the brain gets pounded on by elevated BP, causes it to expand and contract. Causes the symptoms to come and go." House says with 'the look' in his eyes.

"CT didn't show any signs of an aneurysm." Naomi.

"Did I mention they come and go? Much as your presence may cause objects to become engorged with blood, sometimes aneurysms just aren't in the mood." House rolls his eyes.

"Alcoholism and Berry aneurysm are both valid theories. I think we should discuss this with the patient and her mom." Naomi says now annoyed that House isn't approving her theory.

"Why? We discussed it right here. Go tell 'em she needs a cerebral angiogram to locate the aneurysm, then surgery to repair." House says to the team and they all get up on their feet. "Not so quick Blondie. You stay." Everyone is at the door and Naomi turns on her heels, pouting.

"How's the sex?"

"House, I really don't have the time-"

"So, no sex yet?" he sits in his chair and smirks.

"Fuck you, House." She turns around and leaves the old man sitting in his chair, behind the glass table.

And suddenly, a rushing pain goes through his leg, which he grabs, his cane falling down the floor. He would swear someone chopped off his extremity from thigh down. Holding tight to the glass desk with his right hand and pressing the war wound with his left one, he stays still, trying not to scream, trying not to reach his arm into his pocket.

Don't take the pills. Don't take the damn pills.

* * *

"Your daughter has ascariasis. It's a disease caused by a parasitic worm found in feces. Animals use the canal as a potty, the eggs from the feces ended up in Callie's intestines when she went swimming… where they hung out, quietly and asymptomatically, biding their time till, somewhere along the way, they got knocked loose. Maybe a dive in volleyball practice or maybe she slipped on her way into a soup kitchen. But once they hatched, the worms got to work on her lungs, her ear, the nerves in her legs. The worms got agitated by the steroids we gave her, which started them on their journey to the esophagus and, ultimately, to the heart. A few pills of Mebendazole… She'll be fine."

And with that, House leaves the ward, his team staying with the patient and working out the treatment.

It wasn't all that hard solving the case, really. Sometimes the team thought they were House's marionettes that helped him think quicker, solve cases quicker. But no one complained about it, House was unusual, exotic, and they were all relatively new to the job, so it'll probably take up some time until House starts to make them bitter.

Naomi and Emily get out of the ward together, the team already diverged, on their way to pick up their coats and finally leave the hospital at this ungodly hour. Naomi switches the file she was holding to her right hand and takes the smaller hand of a red head in hers. She smiles at her and they slowly walk together to the locker room.

"I admire her, actually." Naomi says. There is a few people left in this floor. Only patients and nurses walking around, doing their job.

"I don't know." Emily responds with her husky voice.

"Thank you for jumping in Thirteen's spot. I really have no idea where that girl is."

"It's fine."

"Thought you'd never do something like that. Thought you hate House. And then today I see you putting bets on a turtle race with him."

Emily giggles and looks down, sights. "People can change, Naomi. But only for someone they love."

Naomi stands in spot and leans closer, giving Emily a soft kiss on the lips and then pulling away. "Sorry for being a bit harsh."

"It's okay having an opinion, Naoms. I'm not staying though, I'm just here to keep Thirteen's place."

Another, stronger kiss sparks again, lasting a bit longer. Naomi could swear her lips tasted like strawberry.

She unwillingly pulls away from the smaller girl. "Let's go." She doesn't let her hand.

* * *

After leaving their coat in the locker room and saying goodbyes to their colleagues, Naomi remembers she left her purse in the diagnostics office. She puts her black cardigan on and directs her words to Emily. They were now the only ones in the room.

"Hey, Ems, need to get my purse. Wait for me in the car, right?"

"Wait, I'll come with you." She puts her scarf around the neck and heads to the diagnostics with Naomi.

They giggle along the way, the fact that the hallways were empty gave them the freedom to kiss on their way there, not stopping to laugh.

The laugh stops when they enter House's office and stop dead at spot.

Two people from two different parallels. Both so similar, both pairs of deep blue eyes look at the two girls standing at the door.

House is sitting at his desk, his forehead puckered, like he's having some deep thoughts going around his head, and the other person, a girl around their age, sitting at the armchair across him.

The brunette woman looks at the two girls covered with cold sweat. Her lips form a smirk and eyes get a new shade of mystery.

"Hello girls. Have you met my father yet?"

* * *

**Of course it's Effy, you silly!**

**You didn't expect that, did you?**

**Would anyone be interested in reading Private Practice fanfiction, huh? I'm a huge fan. (even though I hate you Shonda for killing Mark).**

**Tell me what you think, **

**thank you and see you soon.**


	11. What Happened To Effy Stonem?

**LONG ASS A/N:**

**Before you star trowing bricks at me, I have to say I'm soooo darn sorry for not updating this sooner. I have one more final exam and managed to find time and write this chapter. I promise I'm not giving up on the story, I actually have the entire storyline inside my head, it's just so hard to get it out of there urgh.**

**This chapter is quite short, about 3000 words, I'm sorry for that, but I just hate midparts of the stories and I'd rather write short chapters that move a bit slower than write a long ass chapter with a dynamic storyline and fuck it up.**

**Sorry for a lack of Naomily interaction here. And for lack of Jason/Thirteen in the chapter, I swear I didn't forget about them, I'll mention them later. This thing is more Effy/House related, I had to make an intro for the whole Effy thing. But I'm sure she wont stay in the story more than a few chapters, I have it all planned already.**

**The case is from an episode called ****_Office Politics(season7, episode 6) _****. I probably made shitload of mistakes with the whole medical aspect of it, but meh, whatever, sorry for that.**

**Oh, and one more thing! Is anyone interested to be my Beta reader? I'd love to have some help with his, especially since I have a huge language barrier (I'm Slavic) and it's sometimes hard to express my ideas into a whole another language. It'd be awesome if you are British, the only contact with that culture I have is through Sherlock and Skins, lol. But I wouldn't care if you came from Greenland either lol.**

**That'd be all, enjoy! :) x**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Where the hell is House?" Kutner asks, more confused than anybody else in the room. Looks like he was the only one who had no idea what was going on.

"That's House's daughter." Taub exclaims.

"What?!"

"Indeed." Naomi adds.

"Effy." Emily says, biting her lip.

"Who calls their daughter Effy?" Taub makes a grimace.

"Elizabeth." Emily rolls her eyes.

"That's even worse."

Everyone in the team, plus Emily who was on Thirteen's spot at the moment sat at the glass table in the diagnostics department. And they all stared at the tall brunette in House's office. The girl had long wavy brown hair, a black jacket with random medals put on it, skinny jeans and converse shoes. She looked weird without her usual smokey eyes, both girls thought, and she didn't have the old fire in her eyes anymore, but it was Effy. She could easily fool you with this appearance. Just like House did every day… Both Naomi and Emily wondered how the hell she was his daughter when Effy had a father, Jim, back in the day they were teenagers, but then both remembered how Effy was open about her mothers' love affairs. The woman probably did it with House years before, it was a possibility Tony was his son too. They were too much look alike. Physically and mentally.

"Are you sure she's his daughter?" Kutner questioned.

"Oh, trust me. She even has 'the look'." Naomi replies.

Taub, Kutner, Foreman, along with Naomi and Emily, sat there and stared at the girl behind the glass wall. She didn't seem to take interest in them, even if she knew so many pair of eyes were laid on her. She just sat in one of the armchairs and read a book that previously was placed on House's desk.

The team nearly jumps out of their chairs when House comes in, in a black coat, limping as usual. He takes his coat off and pretends he didn't witness the scene in front of him.

He sits down, blocking the view to his office.

"So? Do we have a case or I can get back to Susana?"

"Chase was supposed to bring us a file from Cuddy." Naomi says, leaning her elbows on the glass table.

House snorts. "Next time, I chose cases. This one will probably be sheep's shit." Taub tries not to laugh at his choice of words.

"Hey, sorry, uh, here's the file." Chase opens the glass door clumsily and steps inside the diagnostics department. He was fit as usual. Half of the staff would drool over him, perfect short blond hair, perfect white teeth, nurses falling head over heels for his Australian accent. The only logical course of events would be that he started seeing someone from the hospital, which he did do, he married his ex co-worker, Cameron. Naomi remembered not seeing her for a while in the hospital. Who knows, maybe she got sick, it wasn't on Naomi's mind for long anyways.

Chase hands House the file while the he reads it. Just when he is about to leave, he stands still, his gaze fixed at the girl behind the glass wall. Everyone except House notices this. The girl raises her look from the book and smiles at Chase. He doesn't respond, but keeps staring. Effy returns back to her book. Naomi caught herself rolling her eyes. She would remember her tactic of getting guys like this. Smiling briefly in their way and then ignoring them completely, making them chase after her, because, well, she did smile back. Some people never change, she thinks.

"Don't you have a hot blonde to make out with?" House asks Chase who almost jumps.

"Um.. yeah… we… we divorced…" he says quietly and leaves the room in a hurry. The pain in his eyes from mentioning Cameron was obvious.

Everyone in the room turned silent when House decided to speak up first. "Politician, rash in a form of red lesions, liver failure, got clots and seizures when he arrived into the ER?"

"What does the toxicology exam say?" Foreman goes through the papers.

"All clean." Emily checks in the file.

"What about a neuroendocrine tumor?" A sharp voice says from the back.

Everyone looks at the girl with her arms crossed, standing a few meters behind House who turns around and suspiciously looks at his daughter.

"Not without diminished mental capacity, loss of judgment. Disseminated intravascular coagulation, however, fits." House replies to Effy, after what he turns around to his team, opening his mouth to speak up.

"He made this totally inflammatory anti-immigration campaign commercial for his opponent. It just got leaked online." Effy replies calmly, her arms crossed. She had a confident additude, but you could see it from her eyes she was nervous. She points her finger at the muted TV in the corner, there was something on BBC about the same politician they treated. And she was right, he did do something really stupid.

"You're arguing this guy's politics are a sign that he's mentally compromised?" Foreman asks Effy.

"No, his tactics. He's most likely the one who leaked it and all the commentators are saying his opponent will catch a major backlash."

Naomi and Emily literally drop their jaws in confusion. Is this the same party girl from her college days? How the hell did she get into medicine?

House takes a deep breath and takes a second to think before he finally says. Like he just can't stop questioning Effy. "CT from his neck to his abdomen for neuroendocrine tumors. Run a D-dimer and fibrinogen for D.I.C."

Just when the entire team leaves the room, Effy dares to speak up. House still not facing her, his eyes focused on his cold hands.

"You really don't want to trust me, don't you?"

"You didn't give me much of a choice."

She sighs and makes her way to the glass door, just when she gets to the door handle, her father speaks up.

"Just promise me one thing… don't get involved with Chase."

Effy chuckles. "If you really think some naïve looking blondie can hurt me-"

"Not you, Elizabeth. I don't want **him **to get hurt. He's too valuable for this hospital."

She could feel her cold façade dropping. Her legs started to shake and her palms got suddenly cold.

'Don't you fucking cry.' She thought as she ran out of House's office.

.

.

.

.

"There's no sign of tumor or D.I.C." Emily says to House who's sitting in his chair, hitting his red ball against the wooden wall.

The team stands in his office, all wondering where did the blue eyed girl go. She managed to intrigue the whole floor, actually. Everyone wondering where did they see that pair of blue eyes before. She spent the entire day in the hospital, leaving people to think she's probably related to a patient, and this way she was left alone. People don't want to step on your toe in that kind of situation.

"But, he did start peeing blood." Kutner adds. "What about henoch-schoenlein purpura?"

"It doesn't cause clots."House replies to him, only partially listening to his team. He was more focused on the red bouncy ball.

"It doesn't _usually _cause clots, but it can. And the vasculitis would explain the blood in his urine." Kutner says.

"Offer him chemo or steroids. Poor bastards actually has a choice." House says to the team.

"He's obviously bonkers." Naomi tells Kutner

"Yeah well, he has the right to chose his own treatment."Naomi replies to him, leaned on the wall in front of patients room.

"So, how is the thing between you and Emily going?" Kutner asks the blonde out of nowhere.

"Hum.. good I guess, a bit slow paced, but fine." Naomi tried to answer truthfully to this sudden question.

"That's good, I guess. Just, don't hurt her, okay?"

"Are you seriously going to give me dating advice now?" She tried to make this into a joke. Why does everyone keep telling her she will hurt the small girl? For the first time in her life, she found a place in her heart for honest and true love, Emily was her only true friend through so many years even though Naomi had been a bitch at times, but she realised that and wasn't ready to let go of that so easy.

Kutner rolls his eyes. "Are you always this grumpy?"

"Only on Tuesday's "she smirks.

"I'm being serious, she deserves…well." He blushes to his statement but his words sound so tense he would fall down at any second.

Naomi freezes when she senses the behind meaning of his words. "Oh my god… Kutner…you…do you?"

The dark haired boy regrets his words immediately. "I um... I have to go." He turns away and speeds up his pace.

Naomi feels a bit uncomfortable for a second, shouldn't she feel... relieved? I mean, this has been one awkward moment. She then turns around and sees the reason of her discomfort.

"Shit!" she nearly jumps.

"The name is Effy." Tall girl says, her arms crossed in a brown cardigan and a black top, her hair was longer than Naomi remembered it and let loose, falling down the brunette's shoulders. She was a bit paler too, she had no smokey eye either. It was all kind of strange. The last time Naomi saw her, she was rocking her grunge look and being the cool mysterious girl everyone locked their eyes on, well, she still had the aura of mystery around her, and yes, people did turn for her, but it was different. Naomi couldn't find the words to explain it properly. She did change a bit after Freddie died, she succeeded to accept it, but soon after, she went back to the old habits.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." She said, not really sorry.

"I didn't know House was your father, I didn't know you were into medicine either."

"Who said I was into medicine?"

"Sorry, I just... just a guess."

"I thought you were into drug dealing." Effy said with a cold tone, her eyes fixed on the blonde.

"Can we not?" if Naomi felt uncomfortable a minute ago, now she was shitting herself from the awkwardness between them. She was sure though that she was the only one that felt it. Nothing awkward in this if you were to ask Effy.

"Sure." The brunette smirks and walks away.

.

.

.

.

"He developed pulmonary edema. It's not H.S.P. Kutner was right. He didn't want the chemo. He didn't need the chemo" Foreman stares at his palms. The team was at the office, brain storming about the diagnose.

Emily read some of her medical scripts she had from college. Naomi couldn't stop looking at her auburn red hair. About a week ago, the small girl came to work with a new, auburn color spread on her hair. Naomi was actually quite disappointed that she changed it into this more buissness like colour. But since Emily loved it, she tried to please the small girl by acting exited about her new look.

She clenched her fists to stop herself from running her hands through Emily's hair. It's be too awkward for the situation.

The blonde also couldn't stop looking at Kutner, who tried to do the exact opposite. She tried to catch him staring at Emily, or maybe even little hint of him looking at her woman the way she looked at her. There was no look. This guy was so good at hiding his feelings. She kind of felt sad for him. I mean, it's not that she was this really fluffy person showing off her emotions all the time but there wasn't even a hint of liking in his eyes. Instead of feeling jealous, she felt compassion. She knew how he felt at the very moment, sitting across the girl he most probably fancied. Don't get me wrong, she didn't like the idea of someone eyeing her woman not even a little bit, but after observing him for some time she saw so much sadness build up in his eyes.

Effy was nonchalantly staying next to the window, looking out. She did look like her father a lot, Naomi thought. The same eye cold stare when they were deep in thoughts.

For some reason, Chase was sitting at the desk too. It was like he sneaked in and just joined the conversation. " Could be n infection. We had him on aztreonam for the E coli. He didn't respond and-"

"Schistosomiasis wouldn't respond to aztreonam." Effy said out of the blue, still staring out of the window. This girl didn't cease to shock people around her. Everyone in the room now knew she had kind of troubled past, it's not like Emily and Naomi were gossiping, but everyone in the team was so curious about how they know the brunette so well. They didn't give out much though. She may have been a bitch, even to both of the girls during her breakdown, but it'd be rude to talk about her behind her back. It's no wonder everyone was so surprised she knew so much about medicine.

"That's a great idea if he was running a political campaign in Africa. The guy hasn't been out of the country in years." House said kind of to both of them.

"Who needs to travel when you've got a giant fish tank loaded with tropical fish, tropical snails carrying tropical bacteria like schistosomiasis?" Chase added.

"Well, break into his home, get me some escargots." The blue eyed man said in a tired tone.

The team gets up, Chase taking it a bit longer to leave. No one except Emily and Naomi really noticed this. But they were just too familiar with the type of guys Effy attracted and how they would act around the brunette.

Effy was still in her brown cardigan staring through the window. She was different today though, kind of drained. Like she hasn't slept for days. Chase finally decides do leave and House follows him shortly afterwards.

.

.

.

.

"You're not really related to the patient in this hospital, aren't you?" Chase's voice appears in front of Effy. She was sitting at the cafeteria, drinking her latte, when the blonde guy appeared out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" She says, raising her look from her coffee and smirking at him.

"No one really stays in House's office for too long unless they are important… or a hooker." He panics. "Shit! I mean, you're not a hooker, obviously, hell, fuck."

Effy chuckles. The guy's reaction reminded her of JJ. The way he would say something he didn't mean to and then panicking, just to make things worse than they were. It made her heart tighten just to think about her college days.

About Cook, Freddie…

Freddie…

She managed to stop the train of thoughts leading her to an image of her dead boyfriend in the morgue, laying on the ice cold metal table. That moment was life changing for her. It was the last time she was herself really.

"Not a hooker really." She smiled, raising her eyebrow. "It's fine."

His face lightened. The fit and flirty guy, the guy that probably shagged half of the stuff rambled like a kid.

"But I did want to ask you something." He finally says, after a long moment of their eyes fixed at each other. Both of them not uttering a word. She was changed, but she could still manage to pull off her good old soul creeping stare.

She didn't respond, instead, she looked at him amused.

"I am related to someone. Just not sure you'd like to know who that is." She says, and leaves the table in a hurry, Chase still sitting there.

He stares into the space in front of him, confused, not being able to look after the girl who just left the table.

.

.

.

.

The sky was too grey today, even for Greenshire.

The brunette could feel her hands shaking from the cold air. After all, she did only wear a small black jacket with sleeves that barely covered her elbows. She held a cigarette butt in her left hand, inhaling the smoke into her lungs.

It was actually her first cigarette after a few years of being a non smoker. After running out of the cafeteria, first thing she did was buying a pack of cigs and finding a nice bench behind the building to smoke. She used to do this all the time when she was in college, skipping classes to go for a cigarette break. Back then it was more fun just because it was forbidden.

College seemed like a distant memory now. All the faces she used to know faded in her memory, he could barely remember half of the names she knew. And it didn't really matter anymore. In many ways she grew up out of the reckless self destructive girl.

But she still was _Effy, _the girl with big blue eyes, creeping through your soul and reading your mind. Antisocial, manipulative, extroverted wallflower, kind of an odd combination when you think of it. Yes, that was exactly what she was.

And after this paragraph she decided that the writer of this fanfiction has no right to creep into her thoughts anymore. She told us just as much she wanted us to know.

* * *

**I ship Chase/Effy so hard you guys! How would you like to see this pairing? :)**


	12. New

**Chapter 12**

Who would've thought somebody's skin would look so beautiful at the morning sun?

A small framed girl prompted herself on her elbows and studied the texture of the other girl's skin. It was still early in the morning and the blonde didn't yet wake up. She always looked restless though, Emily thought. Even if she slept tight, her facial expression was somewhat nervous. Emily had to giggle at that one, Naomi was always kind of grumpy, even in her sleep.

They both sort of passed out last night when they got to Naomi's flat. They were both properly tired and a few glasses of wine, they were properly knocked out. They slept together, but they didn't really 'sleep' together. They both still their clothes on and everything.

Emily let out a sigh. She really cared about the girl next to her, so she figured giving her some time will help. After all, the girl had major commitment issues and she didn't want to screw everything up by going too fast.

" Hmfphh" Naomi let out a weird sound.

Emily couldn't help but chuckle.

"Huh?" emily's laughter woke up the other girl.

"It's nothing, go back to bed babes." Emily grinned.

"You were laughing!" Naomi said a bit louder. "Christ, I said something in my sleep, did I?"

Emily laughed again with an amused expression. "Nah, it's just you look so grumpy even in your sleep."

"Oi!"

"It's cute though."

"Really?" Naomi said confused. How could anyone find her grumpiness cute?

"Mhm." She nods and leans to give Naomi a small peck on the lips before pulling away.

"Are you on drugs, Ems?"

Emily gives her a confused look. "Not on drugs, just on your bed." She smirks.

"Perv."

"You know me."

The blonde smiles briefly and lays on her back, staring at the ceiling. It actually felt so quiet without Cook in her flat anymore after he went back to Bristol. Her mind was full of rambling thoughts. Christ, she really did not need all this stress. After all, she did have a day off today. House disappeared, again. How weird, right?

"You okay?" Emily asks her with a worrying look. She strokes her blonde hair for a bit and lays her head on Naomi's collar bone, her arms wandering around the blonde's torso.

"Fucking stress." She says, biting her lip.

"You do know a way we can let go of all that stress." Emily whispers in an incredibly low husky voice. The sound of it was almost too good to be true it drove Naomi crazy, giving her goose bumps.

Naomi didn't expect a huge smirk to form on her face, actually liking the red heads idea. They have been in a, well, kind of a relationship for a little while. She bit her lip. 'Fucking hell, Naomi, will you relax' she thought.

Emily took the smirk as a yes and slowly made her way to the blonde's neck, spreading little pecks across it, just enough to make little goose bumps form. She did feel Naomi tense up a little bit, so she decided to take it slow.

She takes the blonde by the hip, gently pressing her hand there, and moving it back to the other side of Naomi's neck, never stopping the little kisses.

She makes her way to her jaw line, taking up a bit of a faster pace, going all the way to behind Naomi's earlobes.

She could feel the blonde's heart beat faster.

"I love you, Naomi." She whispered to her ear, after what she straddles the blonde in a way, being on top now. Their lips meet and kiss eagerly for a moment.

Naomi finally starts to loosen up and allows her hands to roam across the small girl's body, making their way to under Emily's shirt, to her bra, trying to undo it, their lips never pulling away from each other.

No one would think just a two pair of lips could move in such a synchronised rythm like their lips did. Who would've thought tongues could dance with each other like that?

Emily helps the taller girl by taking of her shirt and throwing it on the ground, they had to pull away for this brief moment and it made Naomi die a little. Even for a moment. Emily takes her bra off now too, revealing her breasts which Naomi found particularly beautiful.

When Emily leans in to kiss her again, she uses the moment to take both of those breasts in her hands, studying their texture with her slender fingers.

Emily pulls away again to help the blonde sit up a bit and take her shirt off which sonly after finds itself lying on the floor along with the rest of the dumped clothes.

Naomi feels self conscious for a moment but relaxes when she feels Emily's lips finding her way under the blonde's collarbone, way to her cleavage. She didn't even notice when the small girl undid her bra. Prompting herself up, now that she is sitting with the redhead in her lap straddling her, Naomi feels this sudden urge of endorphins, rushing through her body, she tosses the bra quickly and eagerly meets their lips, licking the lower lip of the red head, getting the entrance into her mouth.

They kiss for a while, their bodies touching. Naomi could swear they were one, in a way she wanted to just stop there because of the head of their bodies pressed together made her die from happiness.

Emily feels like it is the time to take the next step, and besides, it's not like she could take it anymore, the tension building up in her body was just too much. She undo's the button of Naomi's black skinny jeans in one swift movement along with the zipper that was honestly just getting in the way.

Naomi was sure she could feel thunderbolts down in her knickers when she felt Emily's hand slide in them.

"Christ" she let out an unwilling moan.

Naomi could feel Emily's lips curving into a smirk while she kissed her on the neck.

The small girl in that moment pulls away from Naomi's neck, holding the back of her head. She looked deep through those blue eyes.

" I love you too" Naomi found away to whisper it through her moans

She could feel Emily's fingers moving faster and faster, rubbing against her hot spot, massaging it just in a way it sent shivers through Naomi's spine.

Christ, did she even notice when the red head stood up a bit, sliding Naomi's pants all the way to her ankles and eventually ending up on the floor?

Being in nothing but her knickers, Naomi grabbed onto Emily's back, trusting herself onto the red head's fingers that found their way inside of her.

She felt like an electric shock struck her body when she finally felt it. Her legs were shaking.

Emily's lips formed into even bigger smirk now, letting Naomi fall to her back onto the bed, her back arching. She just enjoyed the view.

When the blonde eased up a little bit, Emily leaned in just to whisper something into her ear.

"You look most beautiful when you come."

Naomi certainly didn't expect the small shy red head she remembered from college to say that. But hell, she loved it.

.

.

.

.

"You had sex." House wiggles his eyebrows. Everyone in the room bites their lip not to laugh out loud.

"Whot?" Emily blushes and so does Naomi.

"You both have the i-licked-some-pussy-this-morning glow." He says, taking a sip of his coffee after what he takes a vikodine pill.

"Um..that's none of your business." Naomi says and changes the subject. "What do we have here?" she takes the file that Chase brought in the office, again.

"What part of, 'I don't want Cuddy to pick our cases' you didn't get?" House said to Chase a few minutes before.

"Um, I brought the case, actually." He answered with his Australian accent.

House nodded and didn't really pay much attention to him. The blonde guy would partly be in the room and partly scanning House's office with his blue eyes whenever he got a chance.

Effy was still there, sitting in a big armchair in House's office with her headphones, humming to the song she was listening. The girl was wearing a thin knitted brown jumper and some dark blue jeans. She didn't wear any make up, showing her natural beauty.

House didn't utter a word about his daughter suddenly being present in his life.

"A man in his mid twenties, exaggerated hearing, described as a high pitched voice getting higher. Collapsed in a middle of the street, he was extremely disorientated." Taub says, reading the chart. "He's blind but I'm not sure that has to do anything with this."

"We can't be sure of that." Naomi adds.

"Kid's a blind diabetic. He's hyperglycemic hyperosmolar." House pronounces.

"Which is what we thought until his blood tests showed a controlled sugar level and no ketones." Emily replies to him.

"It could be caused by drug abuse." Foreman adds, studying the files.

"His tox screens were clean."

"Auditory hallucinations and disorientation could be signs of schizophrenia." Emily comes up with an idea.

"They did a psych consult. Mental status is normal." Naomi speaks up.

"Run an E.E.G. Blast his brain with harmonics to find out how sensitive his auditory system is." House puts his cup down and leans back in his chair.

"I'll do that." The girl who stood behind the glass seconds ago appears behind House. He nearly jumps in his chair, never thought anyone could sneak in like that.

"Do you even have a medical degree?" Foreman raises his eyebrow.

"I can see your concern. My father didn't really mention that, did he?" She crosses her arms.

House looks down, avoiding confortation.

"The E.E.G. is not much of a blast." Foreman says confused.

Effy shrugs.

House nods. "Well then, Foreman… and um, Effy, do the E.E.G. and the sound test, lesbians, dig some more information from the patient."

He takes his cane and leaves the room before the team even gets on their feet.

.

.

.

.

Emily and Naomi enter the patients room who is with his girlfriend.

"I don't plan on being here that long. I didn't eat lunch yesterday. I probably just fainted." The boy says to his girlfriend.

"Or had an epileptic seizure." Naomi says to Will, their patient.

"Which is one possibility, I'm doctor Emily. Uh, We'd like to discuss your case with you privately." Emily adds.

"I'm his girlfriend, is it all right if I stay for this?"

"Melissa can stay. And I've never had a seizure before."

"Uh, they can be mild. Like a loss of concentration or a muscle tremor. A lot of times a family member notices before the patient does, so has your girlfriend noticed this?" Emily gives him a reassuring smile.

"I haven't seen him for the last five months. We were on a break." The girlfriend nods.

"I have to pay attention to every signal my body sends or receives. Or I end up taking a dirt nap. You don't think I'd know if I was having seizures? It's probably just low blood sugar."

"If that's true, then you shouldn't have a problem passing our test." Naomi says to the boy.

.

.

.

.

"We prepared him for you, didn't find anything new from him." Emily says to Foreman when she takes the patient in the wheelchair to the audiology lab.

"Thank you." Foreman says to Emily and Naomi who suspiciously look at the brunette. Did she really have a medical degree? They both thought.

The idea of Effy becoming this successful doctor was a bit silly to both of them. Effy wasn't stupid, that's for sure, she was way intelligent, but she just didn't seem like a person who is willing to bother with such a tough career. She was intelligent but an underachiever. She did have confidence but under that layer there was nothing but insecurity. Emily did some clinical psychology while she was still in a process of 'finding herself'. People like Effy would feel too insecure to show their intelligence, rather hiding it and doing shit jobs. It was more a way of self destruction. And Effy did show a hell lot of self destruction back in her college days.

The brunette didn't even bother noticing the two girls who brought the patient, she rather focused on him and picked her hair up in a ponytail so it doesn't get in her way. She helped the patient take his seat in a chair with ear buds in and placed electrodes so they go from various places on his head to the headset. She seemed so focused, almost like her father.

Two girls leave the room still wondering what kind of shit Effy went through to come this far.

.

Effy and Foreman watch the patient from the adjoining room as various notes play. Effy is leaned back in her chair, her eyes focused on the screen, while Foreman is leaned on the desk, his body stiffened, a tad uncomfortable in Effy's presence.

"Not seeing any seizure activity in response to low frequency sounds. I'm starting him on mid-range." Effy says and types out some controls on the keyboard, she then leans back in her chair again, her pale hands resting on her stomach.

"So… where do you currently work?" Foreman starts a conversation. It was getting too awkward for him which was strange, he was an introverted person, he didn't need to talk to people 24/7. The only person he enjoyed talking to a lot was Thirteen, and she is somewhere god knows where. She said Switzerland, but who knew where she really went.

Effy looked at him with her deep blue eyes, finally moving her gaze from the computer screen. "Currently? Nowhere." She said with her not so raw Bristol accent, Foreman noticed this, and because he knew she was from Bristol, he knew that she must've traveled a lot.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't yet started my residency, still looking for an internship." She says, letting out a low pitched chuckle.

Foreman looks at her with a confused look. "Have you ever even done this?" he says, gesturing towards the patient and the computer screen in front of them.

"Not really." She says nonchalantly. "I saw it being done by others, though."

Foreman nods uncomfortably. The girl was good actually, he did nothing except turn on the monitors. She did the rest. The only thing he could guess is that Effy just was a natural for medicine, like her father.

"So… did you think about your internship?" Foremans question was rather honest. He was interested, it wasn't just plain curiosity and nosiness and Effy saw that and that's why she answered his question.

"I was going to search for an internship in this hospital." She says.

And it made everything a bit more clear to Foreman. Of course, if his father was a head diagnostician, he would've come to him in a search for an internship too. Especially if the internship program had a deadline for its application just next month.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. He's not really keen to help me though." She says just like that. "Oh like you don't know my past. Emily and Naomi aren't really the gossiping type, but I'm sure they told you at least something."

Foreman feels uncomfortable for a second and tries to change the subject. He knew how the brunette felt, though. He was also a troubled teen. Stealing cars, getting hammered and hanging out with the wrong kind of people. He was lucky to escape from that, unlike his brother who spent majority of his life rotting in jail. And because of that, he felt so much compassion for the girl. "You don't seem really close to House." He says carefully.

"Is there anyone who is close to him really?" Effy quizzes.

"Now that I think of it… There's Wilson but except of him… no."

Effy shrugs.

"You seem like a nice guy. I hope my father is treating you well, he's not really known for being nice to people." Effy says, surprising Foreman with her words. She really meant it.

"Thank you." He responds, giving her a tight smile.

Their attention focuses to the patient who seems to gag and hold his throat.

"He's seizing. Sound frequency's at 300 hertz." Effy says and gets on her feet.

"It's not a seizure. He's not spiking on his E.E.G." Foreman does the same.

They rush into the treatment room.

"He's not moving air. I think he's choking on something."

Foreman holds patinet's mouth open while Effy peers in with a flashlight.

"Blood. I don't see any blockage" Effy says.

"Help me move him"

They get the patient to his feet and Foreman Heimlichs him. The blockage shifts and their patient loudly gulps in some air, blood drooling from his mouth.

"Just relax and breathe." Effy reassures him.

Foreman goes to the object and picks it up. It's a bloody molar. The patient retches into his hand and uses his other hand to feel the other teeth he just spat out.

"What-what are these?" He says.

"I don't know." Effy responds to him, seemingly looking at Foreman.

.

.

.

.

The team is at the radiology viewing room, viewing films of the patient's head. Effy is standing at the corner, everybody noticed her but didn't comment on her presence. She stormed in with Foreman into House's office to tell him about the patient and stayed with the team later. House didn't bother to acknowledge her but he didn't kick her out either. She just kind of stood there, deep in her thoughts. Chase was in the room too, House made a remark about him 'not being invited to the party' but he just ignored her. He was a great doctor and there was no reason to kick him out, House concluded.

"Three teeth detached from his jawbone and lodged in his throat. He almost choked to death on them." Foreman says, sharing a look with Effy who was with him when that happened.

"Environmental? Could be heavy metal poisoning or radiation exposure." Chase adds.

"Then he wouldn't be the only one. He's an accountant who works on the same floor with 50 other people." Taub replies to him.

"Maybe his girlfriend poisoned him." Emily says out of the blue. The others stare at her, Naomi bites her lip trying not to laugh. Emily looks down and Naomi takes her hand for a second, giving her a reassuring smile, even if she's still trying not to laugh her arse off. She makes sure no one notices this though, they don't need House harassing them for the rest of the day.

"It's not environmental, it's periodontitis." House says.

"An oral infection doesn't explain his disorientation and auditory hallucinations." Naomi comments.

"Diabetes exacerbates the condition." House points at her with his cane.

"It could progress to a systemic disease. The bacteria spread and affect other organs." Effy says from the back of the room her arms crossed. Everybody looks at her and then return their gaze back to House.

"Like his brain. Start him on broad-spectrum antibiotics and book him an appointment with a periodontist." He says, staring at Eff. Just when everyone was getting ready to leave the room, House added. "Elizabeth, you stay for a second."

Effy stops in her tracks, going back to where she was standing. Foreman throws her an apologetic look and Chase gives her a tight smile. She doesn't respond to them, instead just stares at the space in front of her.

"Yes?" she says when everyone leaves.

"I don't think you should stay at this hospital any longer." He says, his back turned away from his daughter.

"You should at least look me in the eye when you say that." She says, her voice shaking and arms crossed.

He turns around slowly but still avoids making an eye contact."I said, it's for the best you leave."

"Why is that?"

"I can't-"

"Trust me, I know. But can you really trust anyone? You're the one with that logic. Trust no one." Effy says coldly. House finaly looks her in the eye and she uses the moment to creep into him like she always does. But this is her father, he knows that stare. It's much harder to read him than to read anyone else.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. But you don't seem to realise what I need." She says, droping her gaze, her voice shaking. "I want an internship. I need my father." She looks up again. "But my father doesn't want me, does he?"

"Why this hospital?"

"I just told you why."

"You don't…need me."

She chuckles. "Oh come on. Like Jim was a proper father figure, hell, you aren't either. From you… from you at least I can learn so much." She admits.

House doesn't respond to her and Effy speaks up again. "Just… just let me prove it to you I am good. Then write me a recommendation and I'll leave your life if you don't want me around." She sighs. "With my records it's just… it's hard to do that. But with your word on the paper…"

"Okay." He says coldly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you."

He doesn't respond, instead, he limps out of the room.

.

.

.

"Hey."

"Hi."

The blonde guy sits on a bench next to a blue eyed girl. She's wraped up in her cardigan, slightly shivering from the cold. They are sitting on a bench behind the Greenshire hospital. The view in front of them streches all the way across the city, they could see the rooftop of every house in Greenshire painted in bloody red from the sleepy sun.

"So…" he starts.

"So?"

"You're rather beautiful." Chase says out of the blue. His heart beating fast. The only person he said this to was Cameron. And that was long time ago.

Effy lets out a silent chuckle as a 'thank you'.

"It's a beautiful view." She says.

"Yeah, it is."

She looks at him with her eyes a shade deeper than his.

"Thank you." She says silently.

He crosses his arms, feeling the cold getting through his bones. "What for?"

She returns her gaze in front of her, moving her hand onto his hand, holding with a light grip.

They don't utter a word until the sun goes down and the day ends slowly.


End file.
